A new love?
by TheRegularWriter
Summary: CJ was still depressed after Mordecai kissed Margaret at the Christmas Sweater party. One night, CJ was alone, crying, until a goat dude showed up. It was strange since he was supposed to be gone. Thomjay. Mentions of past Cloudycai, and a bit of Mordaret.
1. Guess who's back

**This story takes place right after _Merry Christmas Mordecai._ It doesn't count the next episode _Sad Sax. _And also, Thomas and CJ really need more fanfictions. :'3 Sorry for my bad english though.**

**This story was supposed to be an oneshot, but I think I might write more chapters. :)**

**Tell me what did you think of the first chapter. :3**

**( I'm still working on the Kyle x Wendy fanfic, just to you know. )**

* * *

><p>I only went to the bathroom at the Christmas Sweater party. When I came back... My boyfriend Mordecai kissed that Margaret girl, who was his ex-girlfriend...<p>

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He TOLD me that he didn't have feelings for her anymore. And he KISSED her. How could he break my heart again?...

I started crying, which it was obvious. Mordecai saw me and he went after me when I ran away from him. I went to my car and drove away.

It was the worst Christmas I've ever had. I can't believe that Mordecai broke my heart again. He broke it once when he asked me AND Margaret to watch a movie with him. But I forgave him because he told me that he knew how I felt. But now... I don't know if I should forgive him again. I... I really don't know.

* * *

><p>I was alone, walking at the streets, at night. It was pretty cold, but I didn't care about the weather. It's been three days since that... kiss happened at the Christmas party, but I was still depressed. I was crying and looking around to see if anyone could see that I was sad. Then, I sat at a bench near to the Park. I stared at the house for a while. I remembered the good times I had with Mordecai... Specially that romantic date. Well, not that romantic since some guy tried to kill me and Mordecai nearly died, but he gave me a beautiful present. Then we kissed while the sun was rising.<p>

Those good times... I started crying even more.

"Hey, uh... are you okay?"

I got scared when I heard that voice. Who said that? And I thought nobody was in the street. I looked around and I found the person who said that. It was a guy. He was taller than me, but not as taller as Mordecai. He was wearing a grey t-shirt, a black jacket, black jeans and red sneakers. And he had... horns? Wait. I think he was... a goat. After noticing the horns, I realized who was him; he was Thomas ( or Nicolai, as Mordecai told me ). He was a russian spy sent to America to infiltrate the Park. But then, he was against the russians when he found out that they wanted to blow up the Park. After saving his friends, he never showed up again, since he told Mordecai and the guys that he would hide from the U.S and Russia.

Strange... why was he there? I thought he would never come back.

"...Thomas?" I said, confused, and covering my face, trying to hide my tears.

"Yeah... uh.. What are you doing here, alone?"

"What are YOU doing here?" I asked, surprised. "Mordecai told me you were gone..."

"Well... It's... a long story... And do you know him? Wait... Oh yeah, you're his girlfriend, right?"

That made me cry again.

"Did I say anything bad?" He asked, worried that he hurted my feelings.

"No... it's just..."

I really didn't want to talk about the whole thing that happened in the Christmas party. But Thomas seemed worried about me. I had to tell him anyway:

"Eileen had a Christmas Sweater party three days ago. I went with Mordecai, and his ex-girlfriend Margaret was also invited, since she was Eileen's friend. Mordecai told me that he didn't have feelings for Margaret anymore, but..." I began to cry more. "...I went to the bathroom. When I left it... Mordecai kissed Margaret." I started to sob. "He... he broke my heart. I ran away from him. He noticed me and he went after me. But then I got in my car and drove away. He called me like twenty times recently, but I've never answered them. I... I don't think I can forgive him."

"Can't you talk to him?" Thomas asked, worried.

"I... I don't think so. He broke my heart once when he asked me to go to the movies, and then he asked Margaret. Well, I know that I've overreacted that day, but... He didn't tell me that he loved Margaret, and I had a crush on him. But I forgave him, since he knew how I felt. But now... He broke my heart again. And this time, it was a lot worse."

Thomas didn't answer, but I know that he was paying attention to me. I was still crying. Thomas didn't do anything for a while. Then he put his hand in my shoulder... I blushed a little. I... can't explain why. Probably because... he was kind of attractive.

"Try to talk with him." He said.

"I just can't do it, Thomas.. Uh, Nicolai..."

"You can call me Thomas, if you want." He smiled.

I smiled too. "Okay. Well, Thomas... I need to think a little more if I should forgive Mordecai.. Just for a while."

"It's okay." He said, still smiling. "If you need anyone to talk to, call me."

Thomas gave me a little piece of paper. It was his phone number. I smiled at him.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." He said. After a while, he asked: "Uh, what's your name? Mordecai never really talked a lot about you. I don't remember your name, sorry."

"It's okay. My name is Cloudy Jay, but you can call me CJ." I said, smiling.

"CJ... Cool nickname."

"Thanks." I felt my cheeks getting red.

I smiled at him for a while. I've never noticed that... he was actually cute. He looked like a dork - in a good way. He also was, uh... handsome, I guess? I never really talked to Thomas. I always hanged out with Mordecai, Eileen and Rigby, so I barely talked to the other guys that worked in the Park. I only talked to Thomas to know where Mordecai was.

After what Mordecai told me about Thomas - that he was a russian spy and stuff -, I thought he was kind of a bad person ( even thought he saved his friends ). But now that he was worried about me, and how he was being kind to me, I don't think he was bad anymore.

Well, I didn't know what to talk anymore. I didn't have any subjects to talk about, so I just said:

"I think I should go home."

"Yeah, me too."

"Wait, where are you living?"

"It's a secret." He whispered. "Remember that I'm trying to hide from Russia and the United States? Mordecai told you, right?"

"Oh yeah, he did."

"Well... Don't tell anyone that I'm here. I don't want to cause trouble to people, specially to my friends."

"I promise I won't tell anyone." I said, crossing my fingers.

"Good. It's pretty difficult to hide. I'm not using any disguises right now because nobody is on the street right now, and you're my friend. I trust you."

"Oh, I see.." I said. "Well, I will go home now. I just came here to cool down, because I'm still kinda stressed over that kiss."

"I understand. Well... when can I see you again?" Thomas asked. "I think it would be nice if we met somewhere."

"Hm... tomorrow maybe?"

"Okay. But would it be fine if I came with a disguise? I mean, if someone that knows me is near to us, he or she would recognize me." He said. "For example, a spy could find me."

"It would be fine." I smiled.

"Okay. Can we meet at the Coffee Shop?"

"Uh, no... Mordecai and Rigby always go there, so..." I said, nervously. I really didn't want to see Mordecai for a while.

"Oh... How about the shopping mall?"

"Yeah, okay. Mordecai didn't really like to go shopping with me anyway."

"Alright then. See you tomorrow." Thomas said, smiling at me.

We both stood up. I went to my car and Thomas just walked away. I drove home. When I arrived, I took a look at my phone. I've received a lot of lost calls and messages - ALL from Mordecai. I've read a few messages:

"CJ, I'm sorry. Please, call me when you can."

"It was a misunderstood. I don't have feelings for Margaret. I didn't know what I was doing."

"I love you, CJ. I love you so much. You know that, right? I'm so regretful. Forgive me please. :'( "

I really didn't want to think about Mordecai right now. I was feeling better thanks to Thomas, and I wouldn't let Mordecai ruin my mood. I turned off my phone and I went to bed.


	2. Spending time with a mexican goat

**Are you liking the story? c: I hope so.**

**Again, sorry for my bad english :/**

* * *

><p>In the next day, I woke up early since I had to work. Before leaving my house, I took the paper that Thomas gave me yesterday. I didn't want to call him because he could've been sleeping, so I put his number in my phone contacts and I texted him:<p>

"Is 3:00 p.m a good time for us to meet at the shopping mall?"

I left my house and I went to work.

* * *

><p>At 1:30 p.m, I took a look at my phone. Again, a lot of messages from Mordecai. I didn't want to read any of them. Only two of the messages were from Thomas. He said:<p>

"It's a great time. I see you at 3:00 p.m then. :-) "

"Oh, I just wanted you to know that my disguise is... kind of weird."

I chuckled a bit. Then I texted him:

"Haha, okay. xD "

* * *

><p>I was almost going to the shopping mall. I texted Thomas:<p>

"I'm going to the mall. I'll be there in a few minutes."

He answered one minute later:

"Okay, I'm going there too."

Then, I got into my car and drove to the shopping mall. I left the car in the parking lot. I went to the elevator and I called Thomas:

"Hello, Thomas? It's me, CJ."

"Hey CJ! I'm already in the shopping mall. And you?"

"I'm here too." I said. "Where are you?"

"I'm next to McDonald's."

"Okay, I'll be there soon. Bye."

Thomas hung up. I left the elevator and I walked, trying to find the escalators, until someone called me...

"C-CJ?"

_Wait. _I thought.

I looked around... It was Mordecai that called me. Wait, why was he there? I thought he hated shopping.. Or maybe he was going to meet someone at the mall too. I looked at him, kind of scared. I ran away from him. I... I didn't want to talk to him. What he has done to me was really hurtful. Mordecai ran after me.

"CJ, wait!" He screamed. "I only want to talk to you."

I think I ran like, almost the whole mall to stay away from him. I ran at the escalators, I pushed people... Then, I finally found the women restroom. I got in there and I stayed there for a few minutes. So, when I got out, I looked around to see if he was there. And luckily, he wasn't.

_Thank god... _I thought.

I noticed that I was near to McDonald's. So, I texted Thomas:

"I'm already at the food court, and I'm seeing McDonald's. Where are you sitting?"

Thomas texted me:

"Look around. Do you see anyone wearing a sombrero?"

I looked around. I found a very big sombrero...

"Yeah, I see." I texted.

"So yeah, I'm the one who's wearing it."

I started laughing. I mean, the sombrero was REALLY big. I think Thomas wanted to hide his horns so that people wouldn't find out that he was a goat. I walked up to the table where he was sitting. I sat next to him.

"Thomas... seriously." I said, when I looked at his face and his clothes.

Instead of his sombrero, he was also wearing a fake moustache, a huarache ( a mexican shoe, I guess ), a baja jacket and some black pants. I tried to not laugh loud at him. I think he noticed that I was chuckling a bit, but he didn't care.

"I'm pretending to be a mexican." He said. "I chose to be one because sombreros are big enough to hide my horns."

"You look really funny, by the way." I admitted.

"Yeah, I know." He chuckled. "But at least I look like a mexican, right?"

I took a look at him again. I almost couldn't recognize him.

"Right." I answered.

Thomas gave me some french fries and a burger from McDonald's.

"I hope you like this burger... I didn't know which one you like." He said.

"Oh, it's alright. I like this one." I smiled.

Thomas smiled at me too. We got quiet for a while. I think he noticed that I was sweating a bit, so he asked:

"Are you feeling hot? I mean, you're... sweating."

I sighed a bit, and said:

"Well... Mordecai was here."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah... I got surprised because he never really liked to go to the shopping mall. Anyway, I ran away from him. I ran like, the whole mall just to stay away from him... I had to hide at the women's restroom."

Thomas got silent. After a while, he said:

"CJ... Can I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"Do you... uh, hate Mordecai now? I'm just curious.."

I thought for a while. I... I didn't know what to feel about Mordecai anymore. I mean, he was the only guy that made me really happy, but... he broke my heart again when he kissed his ex-girlfriend. However.. I kind of know how he felt. Well, I've never told Mordecai this, but one day, I was at the Coffee Shop, without him and Rigby. I asked to Eileen where was that girl called Margaret. Eileen sighed and told me everything about her. She also told me how was Mordecai and Margaret's relationship before they broke up. Mordecai was truly happy with Margaret - they had a lot of good times together. Unfortunately, Margaret had to leave Mordecai because she got accepted by her dream college or something. After she left, Mordecai got depressed for weeks, and he took a long time to get over her. Then, I had an idea of how much he loved Margaret.

Well, the problem is that Mordecai lied to me. And... it felt like he never loved me for real. After Eileen told me about Margaret and how much Mordecai loved her, I started having the feeling that a part of him still loved Margaret a lot, and that he would wait for her to come back.

"... I don't know, Thomas." I said, after a while. "I know he had good times with Margaret before they broke up and stuff, but... It seems like he didn't really love me." I sighed. "I don't know what to feel about him anymore. I also don't know what to do to deal with this situation."

"I think you should talk to him."

"I don't think I can..."

"Why not?"

"I just need more time to think..."

We got silent for a while. I think Thomas understood how I felt, so he didn't suggest to call Mordecai or something. Then, I remembered that Thomas told me last night that he wasn't gone because it was a long story. So, I asked him, seriously:

"Why aren't you gone? I'm curious too. I hope you don't mind."

"It's okay."

After a while, he started explaining what happened:

"It's not really a LOOONG story, but I will tell you anyway." He sighed. "A few days ago... Well, I was in another town already. But then, I realized that it was almost Christmas. I know I told my friends that I would never come back, but I really wanted to spend Christmas with them. So I came back." He looked away, sadly. "Unfortunately, some spies from Russia and CIA found me here. I fought with them, and I escaped, but I'm afraid of the spies finding me again. They might be looking for me right now. This is why I'm pretending to be a mexican."

"Why didn't you leave again? I mean, if you didn't want the spies to find you, why are you still here?" I asked.

"Well... I really want to see my friends again. I miss them a lot. But I don't know what to do. I decided that I would stay here, just if I want to see my friends again. Now the thing is that if the spies found me again, and if I would see Mordecai, Rigby and others, they would be in danger, and I don't want that to happen. I.. I can't just leave my friends. And now that I met you, I don't want to leave you either, since you're a cool girl and all."

I blushed a little. But I was still listening.

"I also need more time to think. You're not the only one that's in a complicated situation." He said, sadly, but trying to smile.

I didn't want to see Thomas like that. I really wanted to cheer him up. After finishing my burger and my french fries, I asked him:

"Want to do something?"

"Like what?"

"Like, we are at the shopping mall. We could take a look at some stores and stuff." I suggested. "I... I just want to cheer you up, you know?"

Thomas smiled at me.

"Alright." He said, happily. "Andale! Let's have some fun!"

We both stood up. Thomas grabbed my arm and pulled me with him. While we were walking, I found a geek store - Well, honestly, I'm... kind of a geek. I've never told anyone that I'm one, except for Mordecai. Thomas noticed that I was staring at the products, so he said:

"There are cool stuff in there." After a while, he asked: "Are you a... geek? I mean, you seem interested in that store."

I got a little embarassed. I think I've blushed a little.

"I uh... Yeah.. Please don't tell anyone.." I said, nervously.

"Hey, it's okay. I don't think it's weird that a girl is a geek. I'm a geek, for example."

I got a bit surprised. I mean, Mordecai thought it was strange that.. I'm kinda obsessed over games and t-shirts of my favorite movies and TV shows. However, Thomas didn't care that I'm geek. I was glad to find a geek friend.. None of my friends are geeks, not even Mordecai and Rigby ( they play videogames, but I'm more obsessed over games than them. ).

So, we went to the store.

_Wow. _I thought.

There were a lot of cool stuff - t-shirts, games, action figures.. Unfortunately, I remembered that I didn't have any money.

I kind of fangirled when I saw some Guardians of the Galaxy t-shirts ( personally, it's my favorite Marvel movie ).

"I also love that movie." Thomas said, noticing that I was looking at the t-shirts.

I smiled at him. We looked at some stuff for a while, until my phone rang.

_Oh great. _I thought. _Just now that I was in a better mood..._

"Thomas, could you excuse me? Someone's calling me."

"It's okay."

I left the store and sat in a bench. I answered the call:

"Hello?"

"Hey CJ. It's me, Eileen."

"Eileen! I'm sorry for not calling you before. I've been in a hard time after the whole thing that happened at Christmas.."

"It's alright." She said.

"How have you been?"

"Still working hard at the Coffee Shop... And I'm getting closer to Rigby." She giggled.

"Aww, that's great!"

"Yeah." Eileen said, embarassed. "Oh, uh... I called you to.. ask you something."

"Okay. What's it?"

"Well.. Mordecai was at the Coffee Shop a few minutes ago. He told me that he was at the shopping mall to meet some of his old college friends, and when he found you there, you ran away from him." She said, seriously. "Is that true?"

"I... uh.." I said, nervously. "K-Kind of.."

"Oh... It's just that Mordecai is really sad after what he did. You know he's pretty regretful after he kissed Margaret, right?"

I didn't answer.

"Look, CJ, I know you're pretty upset after everything that happened, but Mordecai really wants to talk to you." Eileen said. "You shouldn't run away from him."

"Eileen, it's just.. I.. I need more time to think. What he has done broke my heart. But at the same time, I don't really blame him for kissing Margaret. I just don't know if I should forgive him or not. He really hurted me, and everytime I remember that night, I want to cry. This is why I don't want to see him right now."

"I understand, CJ.. I'm sorry for all that happened, but you should talk to Mordecai."

"I... I have to go, Eileen. I'm sorry."

"CJ, I-"

I hung up... I hated to do that with Eileen. I knew that she only wanted to help me and Mordecai, but I wasn't in the mood to talk about him. I went back to the geek store. Thomas was still looking at the action figures.

"Have you seen this Hulk action figure? I think it's pretty cool-"

He interrupted himself as he saw me. I was crying. He looked at me, worried.

"CJ, what's wrong?" He asked.

"My friend Eileen called me... She said that I should talk to Mordecai, but I really don't know what to do. He really hurted me. I don't know if I should forgive him. This whole thing is making me sad and confused.."

Thomas didn't answer, but he still seem worried about me.

"Uh, do you still want to-"

"I'm sorry, Thomas.. I want to be alone now. I want to go home." I said, upset.

"It's... alright.." He said. "If you need someone to talk to, call me."

"Okay."

"Well... goodbye."

We left the geek store. Thomas walked away, and I took the elevator to go to the parking lot. I got in my car and I drove home. While driving, I was still crying. I started remembering Mordecai and Margaret kissing in front of me... and also the good times I had with Mordecai. Then, I finally arrived at my house. I sat on my bed. I stared at the floor, sadly.

_I don't know what to do... _I thought.

I laid in my bed. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't stop thinking about Mordecai.


	3. Finally getting happier since Christmas

**Yeah, I know that _Sad Sax _aired yesterday, but, again, this story does NOT count the episode.**

**Also, just because Mordecai and CJ are canon again, doesn't mean that I will stop writing the fanfiction. :/**

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep well yesterday. I kept remembering the Christmas Sweater party. I couldn't get that kiss off my mind... I woke up at about 9:00 AM. I really didn't want to work today. I was really sad and I was in a bad mood. I thought of staying home the whole day. But then, my phone rang. Thomas sent me two messages:<p>

"You were pretty sad yesterday. Are you okay now? You kinda worried me. :-( "

"If you're still sad, then I want to cheer you up. Want to go with me at Luigi's pizzeria? I have a surprise for you. :-) Oh, do you know the address of the pizzeria?"

I answered:

"Okay, I'll be there. And I know the address."

Thomas answered me a few minutes later:

"Great. :-) When do you want to meet me?"

"Probably 12:00 PM. I'm not going to work today." I texted.

"Alright. See you later."

I called my boss telling that I wasn't going to work today. I explained why I didn't want to. Surprisingly, he understood how I felt and he gave me a day off. Strange, he was never that nice with me. Anyway, I watched TV for a while. Then, I looked at some photos I took with Mordecai. I didn't cry or anything, but I was still feeling pretty upset.

At 11:00 a.m, I took a shower and I wore my normal clothes – a scarlet-striped tank top, brown shorts and black boots. I texted Thomas:

"I'll be there soon."

I drove off at 11:40 a.m. The traffic was terrible, so I arrived at the pizzeria right at 12:00 p.m. I looked for Thomas. When I found him, I noticed that he was still pretending to be a mexican, which made me chuckle. He looked pretty funny as a mexican. I sat with him.

"Hey Thomas..." I said, trying to smile.

"Hi, CJ. Oh, before you ask, I'm still a mexican because it's the only disguise that can hide my horns."

"Haha, okay." I said, giggling a bit. "Well, uh.. thanks for inviting me to spend some time with you."

"You're welcome."

I noticed that Thomas was hiding something behind his back.

"What are you hiding over there?" I asked.

"Remember when I said that I had a surprise for you? So yeah, here it is."

He gave me a bag. It was from that geek store.

_He bought something for me? _I thought, curious.

I looked inside the bag. There was a t-shirt. I took it, and I noticed what was it – it was a Guardians of the Galaxy t-shirt. I think I've never felt so happy..

"What the... Thomas, you didn't..." I said, trying to not scream.

"I would've bought something better for you, but I didn't have much money... But at least I could buy a t-shirt for you. I noticed that you really wanted one of these. Well, when you walked away yesterday, I went back to the geek store, and I bought this t-shirt. I hope you liked it." Thomas said, smiling.

"I LOVED it! Thank you so much!"

"No problem."

We smiled at each other.

"Would it be fine if we had pizza for lunch?" He asked.

"Of course." I smiled.

We ordered a pepperoni pizza and some soda.

"Are you feeling better now?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah. Well, I'm still kinda sad because of the whole mess that's happening with me and Mordecai, but you made my day."

"At least you're happier now." He smiled.

The pizza was so good. Then we ordered brownie with ice cream. So wonderful...

"What do you want to do right now?" Thomas asked.

"Hm... Any suggestions?"

"What about.. the arcade?"

"That's a good idea. It has been a long time that I don't play any games." I said.

Suddenly, my phone rang.

_Ugh, darn it. _I thought.

"Excuse me..."

"Okay. I'll be waiting here." Thomas said.

I went outside of the pizzeria and I answered the call.

"CJ, it's me, Eileen."

"Eileen... I'm sorry for yesterday... I hung up because I was really sad. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright.. I understand how you feel."

At least Eileen was comprehensive. That's one of the reasons why I like her.

"Well, CJ... I'm going to the amusement park with Mordecai and Rigby... Do you want to come over?"

_With Mordecai?... No, just no.. _I thought.

"I only want you and Mordecai to spend some time together. Who knows maybe you guys finally get along again?" Eileen said.

"Uh, I... I'm sorry. I would like to go with you, but I'm not ready to hang out with Mordecai yet. And... I'm hanging out with one of my friends."

"Oh... Just to you know, I only want to help you. I understand that you're not ready, but you have to understand that I'm your friend. Don't think that I'm forcing you to hang out with Mordecai."

"I know that, Eileen. Thanks for trying to help me, but I need more time to think if I should hang out with Mordecai."

"Oh okay. I understand.. I will talk to you later. Maybe we could meet some time? I mean, only you and me."

"That'd be fine. Bye Eileen."

"Bye."

She hung up. I went back to the pizzeria.

"Who was it?" Thomas asked.

"It was Eileen again. She wanted to hang out with me, but I said that I already had plans with you."

"You didn't mention my name... right?"

"Why would I? I would never do that with you. I know you still don't want anyone to know that you're here. I said that I was hanging out with my friend, but don't worry, I didn't say your name." I said.

"Thanks.." He said. I noticed he blushed a little.

"Let's go to the arcade. Did you pay the bill?"

"Of course. Come on, let's have some fun!"

We left the pizzeria and we got in my car. I drove to the arcade. We arrived ten minutes later.

Thomas and I spent a long time playing games. Well, I think I've lost almost all of the games – seriously I couldn't concentrate without looking at Thomas's sombrero and the fake moustache.

"You told me that you were a professional at games." Thomas said, making fun of me. "You liar!" He laughed.

"Hey, I wasn't lying!" I said, laughing too. "Your sombrero and your fake moustache keep distracting me!"

"Lieeees! You know I'm way better than you, 'chica'!"

"No way. I want a rematch! I'll prove that I'm better than you!"

"You're going to lose!"

Then we played more games. Thomas and I had a tie. He kept making fun of me, so he couldn't concentrate at some games, and I was distracted, making fun of him too.

"Aw man, we had a draw.." He said.

"That's because neither of us could concentrate." I said, giggling. "At least we're both good. I'm not better than you, and you're not better than me."

"Yeah, I think it's fair to conclude that."

Then we ate some grilled cheese. We kind of started having a discussion talking about which TV show was better – Futurama or The Simpsons. Then, after I finished my grilled cheese, I asked:

"Do you still want to play games?"

"Oh, I don't know.. I think we've played all of the games in here."

"Oh yeah, true..." I said. "What do you want to do, then?"

"Hm.. I don't have any idea.."

"Hmm... is there a good movie in the cinema?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know which one we could see.."

"Oh.. what if we watched one at TV?"

"You mean at your house?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Do you feel comfortable with that? I mean, we met like two days ago."

"Yes, I do. I don't think you're bad."

He smiled.

"And I think you can take off the disguise when you're at my house." I said, smiling.

"Thank god. I can't look at myself without laughing. And I also get a bit sweaty when I wear it."

I giggled. "Let's go then."

Thomas and I got into my car and we went to my house. When we arrived, I said:

"So, this is where I live.."

"Seems nice."

I sat on the sofa. Thomas sat next to me, and I turned on the TV. The movie _Toy Story_ was being aired.

"You know, I'm not a kid anymore, but I still love this movie."

"Yeah me too!" I said.

I've never met anyone that still loved _Toy Story_ as much as I did.

_Thomas and I have a lot of things in common.. _I thought, happily.

Well, Mordecai and I do have some stuff in common, but Thomas and I have even _more _stuff in common. That made me happy, because Mordecai sometimes judged me for liking some stuff, as I mentioned before, and Thomas doesn't judge me.

So we watched _Toy Story_. I think it was the tenth time I watched it. I never get sick of watching it.

After the movie finished, The Avengers was being aired in another channel.

"Want to watch it?" I asked.

"Well, it's 8:00 p.m.. Don't you have to work tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah... Aw man. I never watched The Avengers."

"WHAT? How come you've never watched it?"

"I haven't had too much free time to watch it."

"Oh. I think it will air again another day. Like, if it airs on the weekend, maybe we could watch it."

"Yeah. Do you want me to leave you at your.. wait, are you living here forever or.."

"Huh, it's complicated. Don't worry, I will take a bus."

"Oh, I just want to-"

"It's alright." He interrupted me. "Well, where do you want to meet me tomorrow?"

"Well, I was planning to meet Eileen at the Coffee Shop tomorrow, only if Mordecai is not there. But if I have free time, I will call you, okay?"

"Okay then. See ya."

"Bye."

Before he left, I said:

"Oh, Thomas... Thanks so much for the t-shirt. I will wear it tomorrow." I smiled.

"No problem." He said, smiling back.

Then he closed the door and walked away. I turned off the TV because there was nothing good in the channels. I texted Eileen:

"Hey Eileen. I would like to talk to you tomorrow at the Coffee Shop. :-)"

After a few minutes, she answered:

"Good. :3 I'll be there, as always."

"Let's hope Mordecai doesn't go there..." I texted.

"Oh, he won't." Eileen answered. "He told me that Benson is going to make him and Rigby to work the whole day tomorrow."

"Oh great. See you tomorrow. C-: "


	4. Talking with Eileen

**I made some mistakes while writing, so yeah.. I hope you understand what I've written. :/**

* * *

><p>In the next day, after the work, I went to the Coffee Shop. Eileen showed up and she smiled at me.<p>

"Hey CJ!" She said, happily.

"Hi."

I hugged her.

"Can I have some coffee please?" I asked.

"Sure."

She put some coffee in a cup. She gave it to me, and I sat on a chair, while drinking the coffee.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"Fine. I'm feeling a lot better."

"Really? Even after that whole thing?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah..."

I got closer to her. I looked around to see if anyone else was in the Coffee Shop.

"I want to tell you a secret.. Please don't tell anyone about this." I whispered.

"Don't worry. I always keep secrets."

I smiled.

"Okay, so... do you remember.. Thomas?" I asked, whispering.

"Thomas?"

"Thomas... The goat.."

"Oh... that Thomas. The one that was a russian spy, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. So... did Rigby say that Thomas would never come back?"

"He told me that. Why?"

"So yeah, Eileen... Thomas is not gone. I found him at the street a few days ago. I was alone... crying because of Mordecai. Thomas found me and we talked for a while. And since that day, I've been hanging out with him recently."

"You and Thomas... Wow. I never thought that you guys would ever... be friends. I mean, Thomas never talked to you when he was at the Park, right?"

"He saw me sometimes when I was looking for Mordecai. But we never used to talk." I said.

"Oh, I see."

"And well... I'm... trying to get over Mordecai."

"Seriously?" Eileen asked, surprised. "I thought you guys loved each other."

"Yeah... I _loved_ him. But now... After what happened with him and Margaret... I doubt that he truly loves me." I said.

I think Eileen was surprised because I wasn't really upset about Mordecai and I almost breaking up.

"And.. you're just going to.. get over him? After everything you guys passed through?"

"I guess." I said.

"But.. Well, I know it's your decision. I shouldn't force you to date Mordecai. It's just... he only made one mistake, and you already want to get over him."

"Well... It's not the first time that he hurts me." I admitted.

Eileen looked at me, even more surprised.

"Really?" She asked, curiously.

"Yeah... I mean, Mordecai invited both Margaret and I to see a movie with him, when he was just my friend, and when Margaret was still working here. I had a crush on him, but he broke my heart because he loved Margaret.." I sighed. "At Christmas, he broke my heart again. Why? Because of Margaret, of course. Mordecai loves her more than he loves me. He keeps saying that he doesn't have feelings for Margaret anymore, but I know that he's lying."

"I think he got over her.." Eileen said.

"I disagree. He broke my heart twice because of Margaret. He would hurt me again. I **know** that he loves her. I just know that. A part of him still have feelings for Margaret."

Eileen got silent.

"What are you going to do, then? Aren't you going to talk to him?" She asked, after a while.

"I don't know. I might try to talk to him soon... But not now."

"You need to talk to him.. He's pretty regretful for hurting you."

"I just need more time to think.." I said.

We got quiet. Eileen looked away, still surprised that I was trying to get over Mordecai. I kept drinking my coffee.

"Well, uh.." Eileen said. "At least you're happy with Thomas, right?"

"He's only my friend, though.." I said, blushing a bit. I hope she didn't notice.

"I'm glad you're happy. I'm just... kind of surprised that you don't have feelings for Mordecai anymore." She said.

"Yeah, I understand.. Well, I... I have to go. I want to meet Thomas later."

"Okay. Have fun."

"Thanks." I smiled. "Oh remember...Don't tell anyone what I've said."

"You can trust me." She said, smiling back.

I finished the coffee and I paid it. I left the Coffee Shop, while I looked at Eileen, smiling. Then, I texted Thomas:

"Hey, want to do something with me? :-) "

He answered:

"Sure. What do you want to do?"

"Want to visit me? I think there might have some good movies in TV. And today is Friday. I can be awake for a long time." I texted.

"Sure. I'll be there soon. :-) "

I got into my car and I drove home. I turned on the TV and I started watching Futurama for a while. After a while, someone knocked my door. I opened it.

"Hey Thomas." I said, smiling.

"Hi."

He sat on the sofa and I closed the door.

"How was your conversation with Eileen?" He asked.

"It was.. good."

I was afraid of telling Thomas that I told Eileen that he wasn't gone... I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone. It's just that Eileen is a good friend of mine. I trust her.

"Is The Avengers on TV?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know."

We took a look at all of the channels. It took a long time to find it. Fortunately, we found out that it was starting in a few minutes.

"Want some popcorn?" I asked.

"Sure."

I went to the kitchen, and I made some popcorn. When it was ready, I also got some soda, and I gave it to Thomas.

I sat on the sofa and we shared the popcorn. Then, the movie started.

At the middle of the movie, both Thomas and I tried to get some popcorn. But then, instead of getting popcorn, he found my hand and we ended up holding each other's hands. I blushed a little, and Thomas looked away.

"Eh... I'm sorry.." He said, nervously.

"It's okay."

I tried to smile at him, embarassed. I grabbed some popcorn and ate it while watching the movie, trying to not look at Thomas. We were watching it again, not talking to each other until the end.

Well, the movie was awesome - not as awesome as Guardians of the Galaxy, in my opinion.

When it was over, he said:

"What did you think?"

"It was awesome. But I still think that Guardians of the Galaxy is better."

"Yeah, I agree." He said.

I took a look at the other channels. We watched the old Spongebob ( I'm really old to watch it, but I can't just stop watching. Well, I only watch the older episodes. The new ones... no way ). Thomas and I laughed at Patrick.

Then we watched some cartoons like The Simpsons and Bob's Burgers. I noticed that it was getting late. I didn't care, since it was Friday.

We ordered pizza, and we ate it while watching the Kill Bill movie ( it's pretty violent, but I just love that movie. )

Finally, at midnight, Thomas said:

"I should go now."

"No, pleaaaase."

"I'm feeling sleepy..." He said, tired.

"What if we went to the cinena tomorrow? A new movie will premiere."

"Sorry, I've got to do some... personal stuff. I promise we will hang out on Monday."

"Oh, okay. I just remembered that I have to do some stuff related to work.."

Thomas stood up.

"See you on Monday." He smiled, trying to not close his eyes.

I stood up too, and I opened the door for him.

"Bye Thomas." I said, smiling.

He walked away, and I closed the door. I looked at him by the window. I remembered when we held hands accidentally.. I started blushing again.

I turned off the TV, and I went to bed, because I was really tired too...


	5. I don't have a crush on Thomas

I've had a lot of fun with Thomas recently – we played videogames together, bought some cool stuff at the geek store, ate pizza almost everynight while watching movies... I've never been so happy since the Christmas Sweater party.

We started getting closer in the last days. He was making me a lot happy. He truly cared about me, and I knew that because he liked to see me happy.

Eileen started to get a little suspicious when I told her about my friendship with Thomas, when I went to the Coffee Shop ( luckily, Mordecai wasn't there again ). I think she was wondering if... I had a crush on Thomas...

"You started liking him, right?" She asked, while putting some coffee in a cup.

"What? No way. He's only my friend... Okay, maybe my second best friend, since you're first."

Eileen gave me the cup.

"I know you like him..." She said.

"I like him as a _friend._" I blushed.

"Yeah, right."

"Please don't tell me that you told anyone about hanging out with Thomas..." I said, scared.

"I would never do that to you. But... well, on those days when I asked you to hang out with me and Rigby, but you declined our invitations, Rigby started getting suspicious because you've been spending too much time with someone else... I didn't tell him that it was Thomas, though. However, I think he told Mordecai that you're hanging out with another person." She sighed. "Well, Mordecai didn't talk to me about this yet... but I wonder if he's worried about you... getting over him."

Like I said before, I wasn't worried about Mordecai and I breaking up. I didn't have feelings for him anymore. However, I had the feeling that I needed to talk to him about the kiss at the Christmas party.

But... I wasn't ready yet.. I was still heartbroken because of that. Thomas was making me a lot happier, but I was still feeling kind of sad.

"This may be the reason why Mordecai is starting to call me even more than the last two weeks.." I said, suspicious.

"He **really **needs to talk to you, CJ. You should talk to him, instead of just getting over him..."

"I... I'm not ready yet. I'm a lot happy, now that Thomas and I are spending time together, but... remembering that kiss still hurts me. A lot." I said, sadly.

"Well... I understand, but you shouldn't be late. Mordecai is really regretful. He would do anything to you to forgive him."

I was quiet.

"I know how do you feel, but... you should talk to him as soon as possible, before he... uh, starts stalking you. He's not a stalker, but like I've said, he would do anything to apologize. He would discover that Thomas is still in town. And also, didn't you tell me that Thomas doesn't want any of his friends knowing that he's not gone?" She asked.

She was right. Mordecai could discover that I was spending time with Thomas. I needed to talk to him, even though... I wasn't that sure.

"I will think for a while. But I promise that I will talk to him soon." I said.

"You better. I'm saying this for your own good."

She was such a good friend.

"Thanks." I said, while finishing my coffee.

* * *

><p>Thomas and I were watching some old cartoons, while eating chinese food. I realized that it was almost midnight already, and unfortunately, it wasn't Friday.<p>

"Aw man, it's getting late.." I said, sighing.

"Really? That sucks.."

Thomas and I stood up. I turned off the TV. I opened the door for Thomas.

"See ya tomorrow, CJ." He said, smiling.

"Bye."

He walked away. I was about to close the door, but I ran after him. I needed to thank him for cheering me up in the last days.

"Thomas, wait!" I said.

He stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" He asked, confused.

I didn't say anything. All I did was to hug him. Yes, I hugged him.. I hugged him so tightly. He deserved a hug after everything he has been doing for me.

"Thanks so much, Thomas. Thank you for always being there for me." I said, still hugging him. "You've been making me so happy..."

He didn't do anything. He was surprised because I've never hugged him like that. When I looked at his face, he was blushing. He looked so cute when he blushed.

"You're the nicest guy I've ever known." I said, smiling.

He blushed even more.

"Uh thanks..." He said, nervously.

I was still smiling at him.

"What about eating some tacos tomorrow?" I suggested, since we didn't have plans for tomorrow.

"Sure, I love tacos!"

"Me too."

"Alright.. Uh.. Good night." He said, still nervous.

"Good night, Thomas."

I went back to my house. I watched Thomas walking away. After a while, I went to bed.

* * *

><p>In the next day, Thomas and I were eating some tacos at the shopping mall. There was only one mexican restaurant, so we bought our tacos there.<p>

"So, uh... Are you going to talk with Mordecai?" Thomas asked. "I'm sorry for asking, I'm curious."

I took a while to answer. Thomas was making me so happy that I was almost forgetting about Mordecai. Then I remembered of what Eileen told me yesterday.

"Well... I might talk to him soon, before he starts stalking me.." I said.

"I think he's pretty regretful for hurting you."

"Yeah, I know... He's been calling me everyday, more than the last two weeks.. I will talk to him."

Thomas nodded, agreeing. We ate our tacos without saying anything. Then we went to the geek store and we also took a look at the other stores, like the Apple one. We really liked these iPhones and iMacs... They were cool, but we didn't have enough money to buy one of them. We still liked to take a look at them, though.

When we left the shopping mall, I said:

"I have to do some stuff related to work, at home... Just now I remembered."

"Oh.. It's okay."

We were near to my house.

"Do you want to arrive at the bus stop?" I asked.

"Nah, it's okay. There's one near to your house, so you can arrive at there."

"Okay then."

The sky was getting darker. It was about 8:00 p.m. I arrived at my house. Thomas and I got out of the car. I hugged him before he left.

"Bye Thomas." I said, smiling.

"Bye." He also smiled.

I went to my house, and he left, as always... When I was going to use the computer, my phone rang. And surprise surprise – it was Mordecai.

_Should I talk to him? _I thought.

I sighed.

_Alright..._

I answered the call.

"CJ?!" He screamed. He was really surprised that I've finally answered his call.

"Hey..."

"Wow, I thought you were never going to talk to me again..."

"Yeah.. okay."

"So, uh... CJ.. I know you might be hating on me right now, but... I wanted you to know that Margaret and I are only _friends. _I'm so regretful for being an idiot. I wanted Christmas to be perfect, but I ruined it. I ruined **our** first Christmas together." He said, sadly.

"Yeah... right."

"I swear, I don't like her anymore. We kissed because of... the mistletoe. I mean, there was a mistletoe disco ball at the Christmas party. Everyone else kissed because of it, including me and Margaret."

"Mordecai.. I don't believe in you. That mistletoe excuse is STUPID. The mistletoe is NOT magic. It doesn't make anyone to kiss. People kiss each other because they think it's a 'Christmas tradition'. I'm _not_ stupid, Mordecai. I know that you didn't kiss Margaret because of that."

Mordecai got nervous.

"I uh..."

"Mordecai. You were acting weird when Margaret showed up at the party. Do you have feelings for her?" I asked, seriously.

"I don't. I _had_ a crush on her. My relationship with her is in the past."

"Okay, then explain me something: WHY DID YOU KISS HER, IN THE FIRST PLACE?! If it's not the mistletoe, then you DO have feelings for her!"

"I don't love her, CJ! I swear!"

I was so sick of him lying to me. I knew that he still had feelings for Margaret.

"STOP LYING TO ME!" I yelled. "I know you still love her! If you don't admit that, I'm going to hang up in your face!"

"I'm being honest! I swear I'm not lying to you! I love you, not Margaret!"

I couldn't hold my anger..

"THAT'S IT! I'm hanging up!" I yelled, angrily.

"CJ, wait!"

I hung up. I wanted to throw my phone away. He kept saying the SAME things, that weren't truth. He wouldn't trick me.

I put my phone away. I had to breathe, and calm down...

_Be calm, CJ... Be calm. _I thought,

After some minutes, I turned on the computer and I started doing stuff related to my job. I couldn't really concentrate because I started feeling guilty for yelling at Mordecai. I tried to stop thinking about him.


	6. Finally talking with Mordecai

**This chapter is kind of short, comparing to the other ones. Sorry, I sort of ran out of ideas. :/**

* * *

><p>In the next day, at night, Thomas and I went to the cinema. We saw a cool movie that premiered.<p>

It was already 10:00 p.m when it ended. Then, we arrived at my house, and, as always, Thomas walked away, to catch a bus. While I was opening the door of my house, I heard someone calling me.

"CJ?"

I stopped what I was doing. I looked around, scared. I found Mordecai outside of my house. He was holding some flowers and a box of chocolates saying "I'm sorry for being a jerk". Like Eileen said, if I didn't talk to Mordecai, he would start to stalk me. I really hoped that he didn't see Thomas...

"Mordecai?!" I screamed, scared.

"Look, CJ... I just want to talk to you. I knew that we couldn't solve anything talking by phone, so I wanted to go to your house, so that we can finally solve this whole mess."

I walked up to him, closing the door. We were outside, in the darkness, with only the Moon lighting the street.

Mordecai gave me the flowers and the box of chocolates.

"We _really_ need to talk." He said, sadly "I'm really sorry for hurting you. I wanted our first Christmas together to be perfect, but I ruined everything."

I didn't say anything. I just stared at the flowers and the chocolates.

"I swear, there's nothing between me and Margaret. She's in the past. I love you, CJ. I hate myself for hurting you, and I want to reconcile with you." He said.

I got kind of mad, because I **knew **that Mordecai still loved Margaret. After Eileen told me about their relationship, I kind of doubt that he got over Margaret. However, I didn't want to yell at Mordecai. I was really rude yesterday, and I wouldn't make the same mistake again.

"Mordecai... let me tell you something." I said, seriously.

He looked at me, paying attention.

"I... I don't blame you for kissing Margaret." I finally admitted.

Mordecai looked at me, surprised. He couldn't believe what I was saying.

"I'm still very upset, but... I know how much Margaret means to you." I said. "I never told you this, but... way before the Christmas Sweater party, I was at the Coffee Shop, talking with Eileen. I noticed how she worked so hard as a waitress. I asked her what happened to Margaret, since I remembered that she used to work there. Eileen sighed and told me everything about her, even about your relationship with her. She told me that you and Margaret had good times together, and how much you were happy spending time with each other. When Margaret left to study at her dream college or something, you have been depressed for weeks, and you took a long time to get over her."

Mordecai didn't say anything. He was too surprised to say something.

"I've had this feeling that you still loved Margaret for a long time. Since Eileen told me these things, I wondered if you still had feelings for Margaret. I tried to deny it, because you were happy with me. But after the way how you acted when Margaret showed up, and after you kissed her at the Christmas Sweater party, I started having this feeling again." I admitted. "I never wanted to talk to you about this because I thought I was wrong."

"CJ, I don't love her... I got over her."

"Mordecai, don't trick me. Your heart wants Margaret. I know that. The mistletoe didn't make you and Margaret to kiss. You kissed each other because you're still in love." I said.

"But CJ... Don't you remember when I gave you that present when we had that romantic date?"

I did remember. I knew that Mordecai loved me, but his heart wanted Margaret, not me. I think he loved both of us, but mostly Margaret.

"Mordecai... I know that your heart wants Margaret. You don't want to accept the fact that you're still in love with her. You loved her for a long time." I said, putting my hand on Mordecai's shoulder. "It wouldn't be fair with you _and _her if we stayed together. I know you should've suffered inside while we spent time together. Didn't you secretly wait for Margaret to come back?"

Mordecai didn't answer, but I could see the answer, by looking at his face. He looked away, sadly.

"I forgive you, Mordecai. I'm still kind of mad at you for lying to me, but I can't blame your heart. You've always loved Margaret, and I can accept that." I smiled.

I thought that Mordecai was wondering if I was crazy. After a while, he asked:

"CJ... Just asking... Is it true that you're hanging out with someone else?"

I had to be honest. I would never lie to him.

"Yes... that guy... He's making me happy. When I was sad, he was there for me, cheering me up."

Mordecai looked away again, making a sad face.

"Well... uh.. At least you didn't suffer... right?"

"Yeah.." I said, looking away too.

After a while, I said:

"I'm not saying this whole thing because I started hanging out with someone else. I've always had that feeling since Eileen told me about you and Margaret. You should listen to your heart. You really want Margaret, and I know that. Don't deny it, please."

"CJ, I... I.."

"You know that I'm right. Again, I forgive you, Mordecai. I understand how do you feel."

I hugged him. He didn't do anything. He was too surprised to hug me back or something.

"I don't have feelings for you anymore, Mordecai... But I still want to be your friend." I said, smiling, when I looked at his face.

He was crying a bit. He couldn't accept what I was doing. But I was doing for his own good. He would still suffer because of Margaret, and he would still lie to me. I think he would even break my heart again because of her.

"Listen to your heart, Mordecai. I want you to be happy. I know you will be happier with Margaret." I said.

He nodded, but he didn't say anything else. I gave him the flowers, but I stayed with the box of chocolates.

"Give these to Margaret." I said, smiling.

He nodded again. He walked away, sadly. I think he knew that I was right, since he didn't say anything. Then, I got into my house. I went to bed, but I took a while to sleep. I felt hurt for doing that, but I was doing that for his own good. Margaret and him are meant for each other, and I wouldn't be jealous - I would accept them together. Sure, he was happy with me, but he loved Margaret even more. He would be happier with her. He deserved Margaret, and she deserved him.


	7. I guess I broke up with Mordecai

**Sorry for the late chapter. I've started to write a Mordaret fanfiction ( which is actually an updated version of my old fanfic ), so I forgot about the chapter 7 of the Thomjay fanfic... Anyway, I hope you like this chapter c:**

* * *

><p>I woke up at 7:30 a.m in the next day. I couldn't sleep well.. I kept remembering the things that I've told Mordecai last night.<p>

My boss gave me another day off ( actually he gave a day off to everyone, which I still don't know why ). I took a shower, and I wore my Guardians of the Galaxy t-shirt, that Thomas gave me, and blue jeans. I went to the Coffee Shop. It was kind of early to go there, but I really needed someone to talk to. Thomas would've been sleeping, so I went to talk with Eileen, since she was already awake.

She saw me while giving some coffee to a couple.

"Hey CJ. What are you doing here so early?" She asked.

"I had a day off, and I need someone to talk to."

I sat on a chair.

"Want some coffee?" Eileen asked.

"No thanks."

Eileen sat next to me, making a worried face.

"What's wrong, CJ?" She asked.

"Mordecai went to my house yesterday."

"Did you guys fight?"

"Actually, no... I forgave him, but... I broke up with him." I said.

Eileen got surprised. She thought that we loved each other so much. She never thought of us breaking up one day. I think nobody thought about it.

"Is it true?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah... But I did the right thing."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I told him that I knew that he has feelings for Margaret. And I was right."

"Wait, really? I thought Mordecai got over her."

"He tried to get over her, but he couldn't do it. Margaret means a lot to him, as she was his first crush, and he liked her for a long time." I said. "I told him that he would be happier with her than with me. They deserve each other."

Eileen didn't say anything.

"However, I still feel sad for breaking up with him, which is... obvious." I admitted. "I had a good time with him when we used to date... But I knew that inside of him, he was waiting for Margaret to come back. He was suffering a lot when she wasn't there with him. Despite of the break up, Mordecai and I are still friends... Well, I hope he accepts the fact that I don't have feelings for him anymore."

"Let's hope things will end well." Eileen said, hugging me.

I've been quiet, and Eileen too.

"So, uh.. It's pretty out of the subject we are talking about, but.. how are you and Thomas?" She asked.

"We are good. I'm a lot happy hanging out with him." I tried to smile.

"That's great." Eileen said, smiling too. I nodded.

After a while talking with Eileen, I left the Coffee Shop. I went home, since I didn't have anything to do. I didn't want to call Thomas because he would've been still sleeping ( it was still 8:40 a.m ), so I just sat on my sofa. I stared at the floor. I didn't want to watch TV because the things that were in the channels sucked at that time.

I looked at my phone, after a while. I sighed, and I took it and called Rigby. I didn't want to talk to Mordecai yet, so I decided to call his best friend - just to know how was Mordecai, and stuff.

"Hello? Is it Rigby?" I said, when someone answered the call.

"Uh yeah.. Is it CJ?"

"Yes, it's me." I said.

"Oh, hey CJ! It's been a time that we haven't talked to each other.. How are you?"

"I'm fine.. Well, not really. And you?"

"I'm fine too."

"Good. Well, uh.. How's Mordecai?" I asked, curious.

"Mordecai locked himself in his room.. I tried to talk to him, but he doesn't want to tell me why he's sad."

"Oh.. Well, I know why he's sad." I admitted.

"Really? Why is he sad?"

"I.. I broke up with him."

Rigby didn't answer.

"Wow.. But didn't you guys love each other and.. stuff?" He asked, confused and surprised.

"Yeah, but... I don't have feelings for him anymore. And I guess he doesn't have either."

"What do you mean? Mordecai's been depressed for a long time since.. the Christmas Sweater party.."

"I forgave him. I understood why he kissed Margaret... She means a lot to him. This is why I broke up with him." I said. "I knew that he wanted to be with Margaret, not me."

"What? No way. Mordecai _told _me that he got over her."

"He tried to get over her, but he couldn't do it. He loved Margaret for a long time. He was a lot happier with her than with me."

"I don't think so..."

"Oh come on. When he and Margaret were out of the Friend Zone, wasn't he **really **happy? Compare that with the time when I was dating him."

Rigby didn't answer. I guess he was remembering of when Mordecai and Margaret spent time together.

"Well, I... I.." He sighed. "I guess.. you're right.. He was a lot happier with her.. I don't really understand. I mean, it's not that I don't like Margaret. She's cool, and I'm glad that she's back, but.. I always thought that you were cooler than her. I thought you were better for him."

"That's your opinion, but nothing will change Mordecai's heart. He always loved Margaret, and we can't just stop him from loving her."

"Yeah, you're right.. I should let him date her.."

"I understand that you want him to be happy, but you should realize that he'd be a lot happier with Margaret." I said.

"You're totally right.."

"Don't feel guilty. You're a good friend, Rigby. I know that."

"Thanks." He said.

We got silent for a while.

"I uh.. I have to hang up. I'll try to make Mordecai get out of his room, and I have to get back to work." He said.

"Okay. Bye Rigby."

"Bye."

He hung up. I put my phone away. I laid on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. I've been a long time thinking about Mordecai... Then, at about 10:00 a.m, Thomas texted me:

"I found a great place to eat pasta. It's called 'Mario's italian food'. The name makes you think that it's a mediocre place, but I've heard that it's an amazing restaurant. Want to meet me there later? :-) "

"Sure. Could we meet at 12:30 p.m? I had a day off again." I texted.

"Great. See you later. "

I turned on the TV, and I watched some cartoons. At 11:30 a.m, I searched on the internet the address of the italian restaurant. Then, I left my house and I went to the restaurant by car.


	8. First time holding hands

Because of the traffic, I arrived a little late.. The restaurant was really big - and also kind of fancy.

_This restaurant looks nice. _I thought. _It's beautiful._

I found Thomas, who was wearing his mexican disguise again. That cheered me up, because I always laughed whenever Thomas wore that disguise. I sat with him.

"Hey Thomas." I said.

"Hi." He smiled.

I tried to smile. I've been silent for a while. Thomas noticed that I was kind of sad.

"Uh, something wrong?" He asked, worried.

"Well... I broke up with Mordecai."

"Wow. I'm sorry about that..."

"It's alright... I've done the right thing." I said. "He will be happier with Margaret."

"Are you still going to talk with each other?" Thomas asked, curious.

"Yes. Well, I may not have feelings for Mordecai anymore, but I still want to be his friend. I hope he accepts the fact that I'm not in love with him anymore."

After a while, I said:

"I told Mordecai that I knew that he loved Margaret. And I was actually right. When I asked him if he secretly waited for Margaret to come back, he didn't have any words to say. Because of that, I told him that he would be a lot happier with Margaret, and I would be fine with them together. I mean, they totally deserve each other."

Thomas nodded, but he didn't say anything.

"However, it hurts me, now that we broke up." I said, sighing. "I had good times with Mordecai. He's a cool guy and all, but I only want to be his friend. Nothing else."

I tried to not to cry. It was sad that Mordecai and I broke up, even though I respect the fact that he loved Margaret more than me. I just hoped things to get better soon. Thomas looked at me, making a sad face. He hated to see me sad.

"CJ... Look, I want to cheer you up." He said. "You can order anything you want to eat. Who knows maybe we have some dessert?"

I looked at him.

"What do you think?" He asked, smiling a bit.

"Okay." I tried to smile.

I ordered a shrimp lasagna - my favorite type of lasagna. Thomas ate with me, since there was TOO much lasagna... At least we could eat some Petit Gâteu, which it was _delicious._

After the restaurant, Thomas and I went to my house. I made some popcorn and I bought some candies, like M&M's and Skittles - I can tell you that I'm a big fan of candies. However, I don't eat them a lot. I only eat junk food on weekends.

We watched some cartoons, like Rocko's Modern Life and also the old Simpsons episodes.

Fortunately, it was Friday, so I could be awake for a long time.

At about 10:40 p.m, there was a romantic movie on TV called "Enough Said". I've heard that it was a good movie, so I wanted to watch it. However, I didn't know if Thomas liked these Romance movies ( I think none of the men like.. ).

"So yeah... this movie seems interesting." I said. "But it's a romance movie.. I don't know if you would like it."

"Oh, I've heard about it. And well..." He started blushing a little. Then he whispered: "Please, don't tell anyone... But... I actually like romantic movies."

I looked at him, surprised.

"Wow, seriously?" I said, happily, but giggling a bit. I've **never **seen a guy that enjoys romance movies.

"Don't make fun of me!" He said, embarassed, but laughing too. "I know it's pretty weird to like these kind of movies.. But I can't hate them.. I enjoy watching them.."

I was still giggling. "It's okay. I don't think it's bad at all. I think it's nice to finally meet a guy that enjoys these movies. For example, Mordecai never really liked them. And I think none of my guy friends like them either."

Thomas was still blushing.

"Want to watch it?" I asked.

"Sure."

So we watched it. The movie was really sweet, and also funny.

Well, I kind of admit that I took a look at Thomas sometimes, while we were watching the movie. He took off the mexican disguise, since he was in my house. He was actually enjoying the movie, which made me happy, since none of my guy friends enjoyed watching romantic movies. Also, I must admit that Thomas was... uh.. attractive ( I've said this before, but I just noticed that he's even _more _attractive than the first time I met him ).

When Albert and Eva ( the protagonists of the movie ) kissed, I looked at Thomas. He looked at me too. We smiled at each other. Then, he was concentrated on the movie again. I tried to not look at him... And well, I looked at his hand.

_Well... Should I do this?... _I thought, embarassed.

So yeah, I did it - I.. held Thomas' hand. He looked at me, blushing. I kind of blushed too, but I tried to smile at him. He smiled at me too, but I noticed that he was sorta nervous. Then, we tried to watch the movie again. However, we were _still _holding hands. I started blushing even more when I noticed that Thomas didn't want to let go of my hand.

The movie ended. We finally stopped holding hands.

"What did you think?" I asked.

"It was pretty good. Probably one of the best romantic movies I've ever seen."

"Yeah, agreed. It was so sweet and funny." I said.

We looked at each other. I was still kinda nervous because we held hands.

"So, uh.. What do you want to do?" I asked, nervously.

"Um.. Is there anything good on TV?"

"Let's see..."

We looked at all of the channels. There was **nothing **good on TV...

"Geez, everything sucks right now.." I said.

"Yeah.."

I turned off the TV. I noticed it was midnight already. I was getting sleepy.

"I'm feeling tired..." I said, after a while.

"Me too.."

We looked away.

"So uh... I think I should go now." Thomas said, nervously.

"Okay."

We stood up. I opened the door for him.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes." I smiled.

He hugged me. I blushed a little.

"Good night, CJ." He said, when he looked at my face, smiling at me.

"Good night..."

He walked away, and I went back to my house, closing the door. I wore my pyjamas, brushed my teeth, and I went to bed. I kept thinking about Thomas holding my hand. He didn't seem uncomfortable..

_He actually enjoyed holding my hand, since he didn't let go of it.. _I thought, still blushing.


	9. Mordecai and Margaret are back, I guess

It's been a week since I've talked with Mordecai. He stopped calling me and texting me. I was still hanging out with Thomas, though. Well, I couldn't forget that moment when Thomas didn't want to let go of my hand while we were watching the "Enough Said" movie. Seriously, I've been thinking about that moment **everyday**.

_Why am I starting to have this weird feeling? _I thought. _Am I... actually starting to like him?_

I tried to deny that feeling. Seriously, Thomas was _just _my friend. Why did I hold his hand, in the first place...?

_No, CJ. NO. _I thought. _He's ONLY your __**friend**__. Nothing else._

I wanted to talk to Eileen again, and I also needed some coffee. I drove to the Coffee Shop. When I opened the door, I got really surprised – I saw Mordecai, holding the same flowers that he wanted to give me a few days ago, and, guess who was sitting next to him – Margaret. I could hear their conversation:

"Hey Margaret. Thanks for coming." Mordecai said. Margaret got confused when she looked at the flowers.

"Hey... Are these for me?" Margaret pointed to the flowers.

Mordecai gave them to her.

"Thanks." Margaret said, smiling. I think she blushed a little.

"Margaret... I need to tell you something."

Mordecai started blushing a little.

"I... I talked to CJ a few days ago..." He said. "Well... we broke up."

"Wow really? Mordecai... I'm really sorry. I caused you guys too much trouble, and now you break up... This is all my fault."

I kind of felt bad for Margaret. I know that she didn't want to ruin my relationship with Mordecai. I don't blame her for kissing Mordecai.

"No, no... It's alright.. I messed up too, Margaret. You didn't ruin my relationship with her." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Mordecai looked away for a while. It wasn't easy to tell his feelings for her, after breaking up with me...

"Margaret, I... I still love you." He admitted, nervously.

Margaret got surprised.

"W-Wait... you're not..." She said.

"It's true... Margaret, I always loved you. When you left for college, I've been _really _depressed. I couldn't get over you. I had such a great time with you, and you were my first crush. I loved you for a long time, and I couldn't just.. replace you." Mordecai sighed. "As much as I like CJ, you're the one that my heart wants."

"But Mordecai... What about CJ?"

"She told me that she understood how much you mean to me." Mordecai said, holding Margaret's hand. "She forgave me, but she doesn't have feelings for me anymore. And the stuff she said about me still loving you... She was totally right. I love you so much, Margaret."

Mordecai started crying. I think Margaret cried too, but they were extremely happy.

"I also love you, Mordecai... You have no idea." Margaret said, hugging Mordecai tightly.

After they hugged, they kissed each other. I admit that I kind of cried too. It was so beautiful to see that they loved each other so much. They were even crying.

_They are perfect together.. _I thought.

I wanted to leave them alone, so I left the Coffee Shop. I would talk to Eileen another time...

I took my phone, and I texted Thomas:

"Good news. Mordecai and Margaret are back together. :-) "

Thomas answered a few minutes later:

"Great! Wait... aren't you sad?"

"Kind of. But I know they deserve each other." I texted. "They even cried. I saw them kissing each other at the Coffee Shop. :'-) "

"At least they are going to be happy, right?"

"Yeah." I texted. "Let's hope Mordecai and I can be still friends. And who knows maybe Margaret and I start being friends too?"

"That'd be great."

I took a while to text something.

"Hey, uh... want to meet me at the shopping mall later?" I texted.

"Sure."

"We could meet at 1:00 p.m, at the geek store. :-)"

"Alright. Well, I have to go now. I've got to do some stuff... I will text you later."

"Okay, bye." I answered.

* * *

><p>I went to the shopping mall at 12:35 p.m. I was wearing my Guardians of the Galaxy t-shirt again, and some black jeans. At 12:50 p.m, I was finally at the geek store. Thomas wasn't there yet, so I took a look at the store's products.<p>

Thomas arrived a little late – at 1:10 p.m.

"Hey, sorry for getting late." He said. "The traffic was terrible, so it took a while for the bus to arrive at the mall."

"It's okay."

We took a look at the store, but we were both hungry, so we went to the food court. We ate some japanese food ( luckily, it wasn't a lot expensive ).

"So, Mordecai and Margaret are back together.. right?" Thomas said, while eating his temaki.

"Yeah.. I guess.. I'm happy for them. They love each other so much. But I'm still not sure if Mordecai would be comfortable with me being his friend." I sighed.

"I think he would be. He does like you." He said. "He would like to be your friend. And I think Margaret wouldn't get jealous."

I smiled.

"I hope so." I said, smiling a bit.

After we finished eating, we went to the Apple store again. Then, I saw a donut store.

"Do you like donuts?" Thomas asked, when he noticed that I was looking at the store.

"Yeah.. I'm a big fan of donuts. I don't eat them a lot, though."

"Want to buy some?"

"Sure."

We bought some chocolate donuts, since I'm a big fan of chocolate. I was already eating one, because it's been a long time that I haven't eaten donuts. It was _so _good...

"Wow, you really like donuts." Thomas said.

"Yeah.. Sorry, I couldn't resist." I giggled.

"It's alright. I also like donuts." He said, laughing a bit, too.

There was nothing to do at the mall, so we went to my house. We ate donuts there, while watching Futurama.

I kept remembering of the day when Thomas and I held each other's hands... I started blushing a little. I hoped Thomas didn't notice that I suddenly started getting nervous...

_Ugh, why do I keep feeling nervous around him? _I thought. Honestly, it wasn't the first time that I started getting nervous when Thomas was around. _Seriously, he's just my friend. It's not like I have a crush on him... right?_

Unfortunately, Thomas noticed that I was feeling nervous.

"Hey, uh... Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

"I... uh.." I blushed even more. I really didn't want to talk about it.

"You seem pretty nervous... What happened?"

"N-Nothing.. I just... well, my job is making me pretty... stressed." I lied.

I _really _hated to lie to people, specially Thomas. But... what could I say? I couldn't just say that I was nervous about that time when we held hands. He would think that I had a crush on him... And he would probably reject me.

"Really? That sucks.. Well, you should calm down. I know that sometimes the work makes you feel like that, but you need to be calm." He suggested.

"T-Thanks.. I guess."

Thomas smiled at me. I tried to smile too. He watched Futurama again, while eating a chocolate donut. I couldn't concentrate... I **lied **to him..

_I can't believe that I did this... _I thought, nervously, but also sadly. I was feeling really guilty for lying to Thomas, but I couldn't just tell why I was nervous...

At 7:00 p.m, I really wanted to be alone. So, I said:

"Uh... Sorry, but I want to sleep now. I have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Oh.. It's alright."

I turned off the TV. We stood up, and I opened the door for him.

"Remember what I said. Be calm, CJ." He said, smiling to me.

"Okay, I will try.."

"Good night."

"Bye..." I said.

He walked away. I closed the door, and I sat on the sofa again.

"UGGHHHH..." I said. "Ugh, I'm so stupid... stupid, stupid, stupid.."

I could feel my cheeks getting red. Seriously, I've never been so stupid before.

_Man.. What's wrong with me? Why do I keep getting nervous? Just because he held my hand, doesn't mean that I have to get SO nervous... _I thought, embarassed. _It's not a big deal anyway..._

I tried to sleep, but I couldn't stop feeling like that.

_I do NOT have a crush on him! _I thought. _I swear, I'm not in love with him... Right?_


	10. It's official - I have a crush on Thomas

**Are you liking the story so far? :)**

**I also wanted to tell you that I'll be posting my Mordaret fanfic after I finish the Thomjay one. c:**

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep well last night, again... I tried to deny that feeling of having a crush on Thomas. I wasn't in love with him – at least that's what I was thinking.<p>

After the day we held hands, I've been acting really weird when I was around Thomas. I felt like I was.. "pulling a Mordecai".

It was like when Mordecai used to get nervous around Margaret ( as what Eileen told me ). I'm Mordecai, in this case...

_No, it can't be possible... I can't be in love with Thomas. I just can't. _I thought, still denying that feeling.

I was still in bed. I was staring at the ceiling.

_I guess... I can't just.. deny what I'm feeling. _I thought.

I stood up. I had to admit it... I couldn't deny it anymore.

"It's official..." I said, loud. "I have a crush on Thomas."

* * *

><p>I didn't know what to do. If Thomas found out about my crush on him... He would probably stop talking to me. I didn't think he would have... feelings for me. I mean, I'm not the perfect girl for him. And I guess he only considered me as a.. friend.<p>

I could hear someone yelling "FRIEND ZOOONE!" in my head.

_Darn it. _I thought, nervously, but also angrily. _I don't know what should I do._

I really needed advices. Well, I guess I needed to talk to Eileen. She was the only person that actually gave good advices. Even though she wasn't dating Rigby yet ( I think... She told me they were getting closer ), I think she would give me a good advice.

I wore my normal clothes, and I went to the Coffee Shop. I didn't want to work there. I needed help.

At the Coffee Shop, nobody was in there - probably because it was still 8:30 a.m...

"Hey CJ." Eileen said, when she saw me.

"Eileen, I need advices. And also some coffee."

I sat on a chair. I was feeling desesperated...

"Wow, what happened?" She asked, while giving me a cup of coffee.

"Eileen... I guess you can make fun of me now."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Your expectatives were totally right... It's official, Eileen. I have a crush on Thomas."

Eileen looked at me, surprised. Actually, I thought she wouldn't be THAT surprised, since she already made fun of me hanging out too much with Thomas...

"You heard it." I said. "I'm in love with him... I don't know what to do. He would reject me if he found out that I like him. I mean, I don't think he actually.. loves me back." I sighed, sadly.

"Wow, I... I kind of knew that you liked him, but... I wasn't totally sure about that."

I sighed again, while drinking my coffee.

"I don't know what to do... It feels like we're in the Friend Zone." I said. "I'm feeling like Mordecai right now, when he used to get weird everytime he was around Margaret."

"Yeah, I understand how do you feel. I'm also in the Friend Zone too... Well, kind of, since Rigby and I started getting _really_ closer. Anyway, I think you should tell him how do you feel." Eileen said.

"I'm afraid of him rejecting me..." I looked away, sadly.

"Believe me, you _need _to tell him how do you feel. Mordecai told me that it doesn't matter if Thomas rejects you or not. You can't just hide your feelings for him forever, right? You could suffer even more if Thomas only treated you as a friend."

Eileen was giving a good advice, but I was **still** not sure about telling my feelings for him...

"He has to know how do you feel, CJ." Eileen said, seriously. "Also, what if he actually likes you back? I mean, Mordecai was afraid of telling his feelings for Margaret because he was also wondering if she would reject him. But then, he finally kissed her, showing how much he loved her. And guess what? Margaret _also _liked him. They got together, and they got out of the Friend Zone. Who knows maybe the same thing happens to you and Thomas?"

I thought for a while. Eileen was totally right.

"I guess you're right..." I admitted.

"You should talk to him, CJ."

"I... I will try."

I paid the coffee, and I stood up. Before leaving, I said:

"Thanks, Eileen. You're a good friend."

"You're welcome."

When I opened the door, I said:

"You should talk to Rigby about your feelings, too." I winked at her, and Eileen looked away, embarassed. I kind of giggled.

I closed the door. I went home, because I forgot my phone there. I looked at my phone for a while, when I took it.

_Should I call him? _I thought _Or maybe text him, since he might be still sleeping..._

Then, I had that stupid "pulling a Mordecai" thing again... Ugh.

_No.. I shouldn't call him._

I noticed that I still had time to go to work, since I've been for a short time at the Coffee Shop. I got into my car, and I went to work.

* * *

><p>After work, I've been home almost the whole day. Thomas texted me a few times, but I just wasn't ready to tell my feelings for him.<p>

I watched some TV, while eating the rest of the chocolate donuts and also some M&M's. I couldn't really concentrate at that Spongebob episode because I couldn't stop thinking about Thomas.

I think I've never felt so nervous before.. I really didn't know what to do. Eileen gave me a great advice, but I just couldn't tell Thomas that I had a crush on him. How would he react?

_Crap... I don't know what should I do. _I thought.

I turned off the TV, and I laid on bed, but I didn't want to sleep, since it was still 6:50 p.m. All I did was to stare at the ceiling and look at my phone, wondering if I should call him or anything.

At about 9:30 p.m, when I was almost sleeping, my phone rang. It was Thomas.. I didn't want to talk to him. I hated to just.. ignore him, but I was really nervous about talking with him about my feelings. I turned off my phone, and I tried to sleep.


	11. We go to the Make-out Mountain

It's been two days that I haven't talked to Thomas.. I've been desesperated a lot. I didn't know what to do.

After work, I went to the Coffee Shop. I wanted to talk with Eileen again. But then, I found Mordecai and Margaret, when I arrived there. They were sitting together. And I noticed something – they were holding hands.

I was glad that they were together again. Also, Mordecai seemed really happy with her.

Mordecai saw me, and he smiled at me.

"Hey CJ!" He said.

"Hi!" Margaret said. I was kind of surprised that she was being nice to me, even though I was Mordecai's ex-girlfriend...

I sat with them.

"Hey guys... How have you been?" I asked.

"We've been great. Margaret and I are dating again."

"That's really good!" I said, happily

"Yeah." Margaret smiled to me.

We've been quiet for a while.

"So, how are you, CJ?" Mordecai asked.

"Well, I'm fine... okay, not that fine.."

"Why not?"

I had to be honest. I needed help. Mordecai was friend-zoned once. I thought he had good advices. When I was about to say why I wasn't fine, Eileen showed up.

"CJ, hey!" She said.

"Hi Eileen."

"Do you guys want some coffee?"

"No thanks." Margaret said. Mordecai and I didn't want either.

"So, CJ..." Mordecai said, after a while. "Is something bothering you?"

I sighed.

"I think I'm friend-zoned." I admitted.

"..Wow, really?"

"Yeah... Remember when I told you that.. a certain person was making me really happy?" I asked. Mordecai nodded. Then I continued: "Well... I have a crush on that guy. I don't know what to do. Eileen told me to tell my feelings for him, but.. I'm so desesperated. I'm 'pulling a Mordecai'."

Mordecai took a while to say something.

"Eileen is right." He said. "I know how it is to be nervous when you fall in love with someone.. But you can't hide your feelings. I've been friend-zoned for a long time when I fell in love with Margaret." He looked at her. "I suffered a lot because I got really nervous everytime she was around. But then, I finally had the courage to make my move. Then, Margaret and I got out of the Friend Zone. Now, we're dating." Margaret smiled to him.

Mordecai was right too. I really needed to do something. I wouldn't hide my feelings for Thomas anymore. I had to do it.

"Thanks guys." I said. "I swear that I won't hide my feelings for that guy anymore."

"Good." Mordecai said.

"Thanks, though. You're really helpful."

Mordecai and Margaret smiled to me. I smiled back.

"I should go now." I said, after a while. "Thanks for your advices, guys."

"You're welcome." Eileen said, smiling.

I left the Coffee Shop. It was already 4:00 p.m. When I was walking home, Thomas texted me:

"CJ, are you mad at me? You haven't been talking with me for two days. :-( "

I started feeling guilty when I read his message. I ignored Thomas because I didn't know what to do about my feelings for him. I shouldn't have stopped talking with him. I called him.

"Hello?" Thomas said, when he answered the call.

"Hi. It's me, CJ."

"Oh.. hey CJ.."

"Hey... Sorry for not talking to you in the last days... I've been.. kind of busy with work.." I lied. God, I couldn't believe that I was **still **lying to him.

"It's alright.. I guess." Thomas sighed. "Well, I found a cool place in the town. It's called 'Lookout Mountain'. The view from there is amazing. We could go there at night."

I kind of blushed because that mountain was also called "Make-out Mountain". I've been there with Mordecai once.

"Oh uh.." I said nervously. "Sure."

"Great. When could we go there?"

"Could it be 9:00 p.m?" I suggested.

"Of course. I'll go to your house and then we go there."

"Okay.. Well, I have to go now.. See you later."

"Alright then. I will text you when I arrive at your house. Goodbye."

"Bye." I said.

I hung up. I was still blushing a little.

_Wow, we are going to the Make-out Mountain... _I thought, embarassed.

I started walking again and I went home.

* * *

><p>I've been almost the whole day watching old cartoons. About 7:45 p.m, I took another shower, and I wore a blue t-shirt, a black jacket, blue jeans and dark blue sneakers. The weather was a bit cold, so I had to wear a jacket.<p>

I waited for Thomas, while watching The Simpsons. Then, at 8:50 p.m, someone knocked on my door. It was Thomas. He was wearing the same clothes he wore when we met. I got confused because he wasn't wearing his mexican disguise.

"Why aren't you using the disguise?" I asked.

"I though I would be more comfortable with my normal clothes. But if there's a lot of people at the mountain, I'm with the disguise in my backpack."

"Okay then." I said.

I turned off the TV, and we got into my car. While driving, I was feeling a bit nervous, since we were going to the Make-out Mountain. I had to be calm. I needed to make my move. I tried to stop pulling a Mordecai.

_Be calm, CJ... Calm down. _I thought.

After some minutes, we arrived at the mountain. Surprisingly, there was _nobody _in there. When I went with Mordecai, there were a lot of couples. But this time, there was nobody. Only Thomas and I, which made me feel even more nervous. The good thing was that Thomas wouldn't need to wear his disguise.

It's not that I didn't like his disguise. He looked funny whenever he wore it, but I prefered him without it. Thomas took a blanket, and he put on the floor. He also got some candies that were in his backpack. He gave me some M&M's, and he got some Skittles. We were pretty quiet.

After a while, I noticed that Thomas was staring at the moon.

"Thinking about something?" I asked.

"I'm thinking about my friends. I really miss them, but I don't want to cause them trouble." Thomas sighed. "I really want to see them again."

I put my hand on his shoulder. Then, we got quiet again.

I suddenly started feeling cold. I started to shiver. Thomas noticed that, and he hugged me. I blushed. He noticed that I was nervous, so he stopped hugging me.

"CJ... What's wrong?" He asked. "It feels like you're not enjoying spending time with me."

"What? No.. no. It's not that, it's just.."

"I have the feeling that you weren't busy with work... Are you mad at me or something?"

I really didn't want to upset Thomas even more. He was such a good guy. I couldn't believe that I was ignoring him. I was such a turd. I should've told him my feelings for him before, but I just made him sad.

_I'm so stupid, man.. _I thought, hating myself.

I looked at him. He was worried and upset. I hated to see him like that. I had to be honest, or else I would be friend-zoned for the rest of my life, and Thomas would stop liking me.

"I... I have something to tell you." I said.

Thomas was quiet, but he was paying attention to me.

"Look... I-I really like you." I admitted. "You're always there for me when I get sad. You hate to see me upset – you do worry about me. You do everything just to cheer me up, and it makes me really happy to see that someone cares about me a lot." I sighed. "You're also funny, cool.. um.. attractive..." I blushed. I wasn't looking at Thomas. "I was afraid of telling you that I... really, _really _like you. You mean a lot for me."

I got quiet for a while. Thomas didn't answer me. I was still looking away, embarassed.

"I feel terrible for making you upset." I said. "I'm so sorry for ignoring you. I just didn't know what to do. I was afraid of you.. rejecting me if you knew that you're special for me. I've been so desesperated. I... I 'pulled a Mordecai'."

I finally looked at him. He was surprised, and he was also blushing. He didn't say anything.

"CJ.. I.." He said, nervously. "I didn't know I.. was special for you." He blushed a lot. "You... you mean a lot for me too."

I listened to him, quietly.

"I think I've never met such a cool girl like you." He admitted. "I mean.. I admit that I had a lot of girlfriends, but none of them were as cool as you."

I blushed a lot.

"I like you because.. you're pretty cool, you're also funny.. And.. you're really beautiful. Sometimes I stared at you when you didn't notice."

"Wow.. I.." I blushed even more. "I also stared at you sometimes.." I giggled a little. Thomas smiled at me.

"Well, I... I think you're the coolest guy I've ever met.." I said, nervously. "You also made me really happy when I was devastated. Thanks so much... Thanks for not giving up on me."

Thomas blushed again, but he was still smiling. Our faces got closer.

"Can I be honest?" I asked. "I... I have a crush on you Thomas. I like you so much.."

"You mean that you love me?" Thomas asked.

"... Yes."

Thomas put one of his hands on my right cheek, while his other hand was on my shoulder.

"I also love you." Thomas said.

Then, we kissed.

Yes... Thomas and I kissed. We kissed for a _long _time. It was probably the best kiss of my life... I forgot all of my problems, and worries. I just cared about kissing Thomas.

When we finally stopped, we looked at each other, smiling. I hugged him so tightly.

"God, Thomas, I love you." I said.

"I love you too."

We stayed a long time at the Make-out Mountain, hugging each other while it was cold, we talked about some stuff, laughed... Then, when it was almost midnight, we both stared at the moon, that was iluminating everything. We also could see the whole city from there.

"It's so beautiful..." I said, when I was still staring at the moon. Thomas nodded, and we hugged again.


	12. Something REALLY bad happens

**This chapter is pretty short, I know. D: I didn't have many ideas.**

**Also, an user suggested me the idea of Eileen telling Mordecai and Rigby that Thomas was back in town, so I wanted to tell you that it wasn't an idea of mine.**

* * *

><p>So Thomas and I got out of the Friend Zone. We started dating now.<p>

We went to the shopping mall in the next day. We held hands and when we were eating some burgers, Thomas, that was sitting next to me, kissed me in the cheek. I really enjoyed it. I kissed his cheek too.

"You're so cute." I said. Thomas blushed, but smiled.

"No, you're cute." He said.

"No, you are."

"No, you."

"Okay, we are both cute." He said, still blushing a little.

* * *

><p>After hanging out with Thomas, I went to the Coffee Shop, so that I could tell Eileen everything what happened. I sat on a chair, and she saw me.<p>

"Hey CJ." She said.

"Hey. I want to tell you some stuff."

She sat with me.

"Okay, what happened?" She asked, curious.

"Thomas and I... We got out of the Friend Zone."

Eileen smiled at me - wow, what a BIG smile.

"Yay!" She said, happily. "That's so great, CJ! I'm glad that you are finally dating!"

I smiled at her back.

"Thanks." I said. "You and Mordecai helped me a lot."

After a while, she asked:

"Did you guys kiss?"

"...Yes." I blushed. "Thomas and I went to the Make-out Mountain. You know, the same place where Mordecai kissed Margaret. Well, anyway... I finally told Thomas my feelings for him. Then.. we kissed."

"Aw, that's so great!"

"Yeah.. We've been at the mountain until midnight." I said, sighing happily.

"That's wonderful, CJ. I'm glad that things ended up well."

I smiled at Eileen again.

"Things finally ended up well." I said. "I'm dating Thomas, and Mordecai and Margaret are back together. I'm finally happy now."

"Great. Oh, uh.. Want some coffee?"

"Sure." I said.

Eileen went to the kitchen, and she gave me a cup of coffee.

"Hey, uh... I need to tell you something." She said, nervously. "Mordecai and Rigby were here earlier. They kept talking about how it sucked without Thomas in the town. I got pretty nervous when they mentioned him. And... they noticed I was nervous."

I started getting worried.

"You'll never forgive me for saying this, but..." She said, sighing sadly. "I told them everything."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Eileen promised me that she wouldn't tell anyone that Thomas was back in town. I got pretty upset at her, and also guilty, because Thomas didn't want anyone to know that he was back. He will never trust me again.

"I can't believe it..." I said.

"CJ, I... I'm so deeply sorry."

I suddendly got angry

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" I yelled. "You PROMISED me, Eileen! **YOU PROMISED!**"

Eileen looked at me, without saying anything. She was really regretful, but I was so angry that I didn't even think about her feelings.

I ran away, leaving the money ( that I was going to pay the coffee ) on the table. Eileen went after me.

"CJ, wait! Please, I'm sorry!" She screamed.

I went to my car and drove away. I went home and I sat on the sofa. I was really mad that I could wreck everything. But at least I tried to calm down.

Seriously, I thought my problems were over, but Eileen had to screw up everything.

I was _really_ mad at her...

Suddenly, my phone rang - it was Mordecai. I answered the call.

"Hello?" I said, annoyed.

"CJ? Hey.. are you mad?"

"Ugh, it's just... the work is making me really stressed."

"Oh, I understand... But I wanted to ask you something... is it true that Thomas is back, and that you are... hanging out?"

I froze. I really didn't want to talk about it. I hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>After two hours at home, it was already 7:30 p.m. I decided what to do. I needed to tell Thomas everything. I texted him:<p>

"Hey, are you busy?"

"Nope. Why?" He answered me.

"Well, I want to meet you at that pizzeria we always go. I need to talk to you."

"Oh, okay. What if we met at 8:30 p.m?"

"Sure." I texted. "See you there."

I got ready, and I ate some M&M's before leaving my house.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the pizzeria at 8:26 p.m. Thomas arrived when I was looking for a table.<p>

"Hey CJ." He said, kissing my cheek.

"Hi.."

We found a table and we sat on the chairs. A waiter walked up to our table, and we ordered a Margherita pizza. When he left, I said to Thomas:

"I need to tell you something. You won't be happy about this." I sighed. "Eileen told Mordecai and Rigby that you're here."

He looked at me, surprised.

"Wait, what?!" He asked, loud.

I looked away, guilty.

"How did she know that I was here, though?" He asked.

"I... I told her. I know you didn't want anyone to know, but it's just... Eileen's a good friend of mine, and she always keeps secrets. I never wondered that she would ever do that." I started crying. Thomas still didn't answer.

"I know you will never forgive me because of this." I said. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.."

Thomas still didn't answer. I finally looked at him, after a while. He was looking at me too, making a surprised face.

We didn't say anything else. We ate the pizza quietly. Although I was pretty sad, the pizza was delicious.

We left the pizzeria, not looking at each other.

"So... Want to go with me to my house?" I asked.

"I... I'm fine. I will take the bus already."

I was about to hug him, but he refused to. He walked away, just saying:

"Bye."

I stared at him walking. I began to cry more. I can't believe that I ruined everything.

I was also feeling guilty for yelling at Eileen earlier. It wasn't really her fault. I just realized that, when I was driving home.

I arrived at home, and I went to bed. I was still crying.

_I hate myself so much.._ I thought, sobbing. _Thomas and Eileen will never talk to me again.._

I took a while to sleep. I was feeling terrible for ruining everything. Thomas would never talk to me again. And Eileen too, since I yelled at her, and she was pretty regretful.

I was such a bad friend/girlfriend...


	13. Thomas finally meets his friends again

**Sorry for not updating the story :/ I've been busy with school... Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Thomas hasn't been talking to me for three days. Mordecai kept calling me, but I didn't want to talk to him because I knew that he would ask me about Thomas and stuff.<p>

I've been really sad. I hurted Thomas.. **again**.

* * *

><p>After work, I went to the shopping mall, alone. I wanted to eat some japanese food.<p>

I was at the food court. Suddenly, I found Thomas there. He was eating burritos, and he was wearing that mexican disguise.

I really wanted to talk to him, but at the same time, I wanted to stay away from him. I didn't want to hurt him anymore. I couldn't believe that we were finally out of Friend Zone, but I hurted Thomas, and he would probably never talk to me again.

I walked away. I began to cry again. After a while, I felt someone behind me, putting the hand on my shoulder. I looked at the person. It was Thomas.

"CJ.." He said, sadly.

"I... I'm so sorry, Thomas. I hate myself so much. I ruined everything..."

"CJ, no.. You didn't."

We walked up to a table. We sat next to each other.

"I'm so damn sorry." I said.

"It's alright... I understand that you trust Eileen.. However, you broke your promise. I'm not mad at you, though. I know that you didn't want to mess things up."

I looked at him, surprised. I couldn't believe that he was _forgiving_ me, even after the whole crap I did.

"Are you serious?.." I asked. "Are you forgiving me?"

He nodded.

"I understand why you told Eileen." He said. "I also was thinking about meeting my friends at the Park... I've been thinking for these days that I haven't talked to you."

I was still surprised. I didn't say anything. Thomas held my hand. He looked at me. He was smiling a bit.

"I forgive you, CJ." He said.

We stood up, and he hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry for hurting you.." I said. "I promise I will never hurt you again."

"It's alright, CJ. You don't need to be sorry."

I went to a japanese restaurant ( that was inside the mall ), and I bought a temaki. Thomas was at the table, alone.

I sat with him when I came back.

"CJ... Can I say something?" He asked.

"Sure."

"I think I will see my friends."

"Really? Even if the spies are still looking for you?" I asked.

"Yeah.. I really miss them. I want to see them again."

"Okay... When do you want to see them?"

"I was thinking about.. well, today. Now. If you want to go to the Park with me, I'll wait for you to finish your temaki."

I looked at him again.

"Are you sure that you want to do that?" I asked.

"I'm sure."

* * *

><p>I went with him at the Park.<p>

We were inside my car. I was driving. After ten minutes, we arrived there.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

Thomas nodded, sighing. We got out of my car. We walked up to the Park's house.

Thomas stared at the door for a while.

"Let's do this." He said, sighing.

He knocked on the door. After a few minutes, someone opened the door. It was Mordecai.

"CJ?" He asked.

"Hey..."

He looked at Thomas. Mordecai didn't recognize him because he was still wearing his mexican disguise.

"Who's he?" Mordecai asked, confused. He stared at Thomas's sombrero for a while.

Rigby and Benson walked up to the door.

"Who's there?" Benson asked. He looked at Thomas, almost laughing because of the big sombrero. Rigby looked at Thomas, confused ( he was almost laughing too ).

"Who the hell is he?" He asked.

Thomas looked at me. Then he looked at the guys. He took off his sombrero and his fake moustache. The guys looked at him, surprised.

"... T-Thomas?" Rigby said. Benson fainted.

"Benson!" Mordecai screamed, worried.

We took Benson to the sofa.

"Ughhhhh I'm seeing things..." He said. "I had the impression that Thomas was here.."

"...Actually, I _am_ here."

"What?!.. No, that's impossible. Thomas told us that he would never come back."

"Well, I came back." Thomas said.

Benson stood up. He looked at Thomas, not believing that he was back.

"You're not real..." He said.

"... I am real."

Benson didn't say anything. All he did was to hug Thomas. Mordecai and Rigby hugged him, too.

"Dude, it's so great to have you back!" Mordecai said, happily, after he, Rigby and Benson stopped hugging Thomas.

"Yeah.. I know. Well, I won't work at the Park again.. But I might stay in this town."

I smiled at him. Thomas held my hand. Benson looked at us, confused.

"Hey, where's the rest of the guys?" Thomas asked.

"They're working now." Benson answered.

"Oh. Well, I should talk to them too."

Thomas looked for Pops, Muscleman, High Five Ghost and Skips. When he found them, they hugged Thomas.

"You're back! What a jolly good show!" Pops said, happily.

Thomas spent a long time with his friends. I felt like I should leave them alone, so I wanted to leave.

I was about to walk away, but Thomas asked:

"Where are you going?"

"I.. I feel like you guys need some time without me."

"Oh come on, stay with us!" Thomas said.

"No.. You deserve to spend time with them. I don't mind at all, Thomas." I smiled.

Thomas shrugged, but then he hugged me.

"Okay then." He said. "I will see you soon."

"Bye guys."

Thomas' friends smiled at me. I walked away, and I drove home. I was really happy for Thomas, now that he finally saw his friends again. He deserved to spend time with them.

* * *

><p>At 8:00 p.m, I went to the Coffee Shop. I really wanted to apologize to Eileen after I yelled at her. I knew that she didn't want to ruin everything. When I arrived there, the Coffee Shop was about to close. Eileen was still there.<p>

She looked at me. She was making a sad face.

"Hey..." She said.

"Eileen... I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I know it wasn't your fault. You didn't want to do that."

"You don't have to be sorry, CJ. I messed everything up. I was so stupid... I should've been quiet." Eileen sighed.

"Look.. I told Thomas what happened. Believe it or not, but things ended up well. Thomas finally met his friends again, and well... I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone that he's back, but I told you because you're my friend, and I trust you." I said. "Even though I broke my promise, Thomas forgave me because he understood that I trust you. Everything is okay now."

Eileen looked at me, surprised.

"I'm sorry for being a douche, Eileen." I said. "I hope you forgive me."

She looked away for a while. Then, she smiled at me. I hugged her.

"I will never yell at you again. I promise." I said.

"Okay. I also will never tell your secrets to anybody."

I smiled at her. After drinking some coffee, I went home.

_I'm so glad that things FINALLY ended up well._ I thought, happily.


	14. Margaret is now Mordecai's girlfriend

**I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying the story! :) Your reviews make me really happy. :D**

**I'm already working on the second chapter of my Mordaret fanfiction **_High School of Love_**, just to you know. :3**

* * *

><p>Thomas has been spending time with his friends for four days. I was glad for him, now that he could see them.<p>

I was at work when Thomas texted me:

"Hey. Want to hang out later? :-)"

"Sure. Where?"

"I was thinking about going to the Park when the sun is going away. What do you think?" He texted.

"That'd be great. :-) What time do you want to go there?"

"Is 6:30 p.m good for you?"

"Sure. Should we go together by car, or I meet you there?" I texted.

"You meet me there."

"Okay. See you later. ;-)"

* * *

><p>After taking another shower, I wore black pants and a dark blue jacket, since today was cold. I got into my car and I went to the Park. Thomas was waiting me near to the Park's house. He wasn't wearing his mexican disguise.<p>

"Hey Thomas." I said, hugging him.

"Hi. Sorry for not talking to you recently. I spent some time with the guys."

"It's alright, I understand." I said, smiling. "You needed to spend time with them."

Thomas smiled back.

"Let's see the sunset?" He asked.

"Sure."

We walked together for a while. The sky was completely clean - no clouds nor anything. Just the sun.

"It's so beautiful, Thomas." I said.

"Yep. This is why I wanted to come here with you."

He kissed my cheek. I blushed a bit.

We were still walking, until we noticed the presence of people. We saw Mordecai and Margaret. I hated to do that, but I hided in a bush just to see what they were doing. Thomas hided with me. They were staring at the sky, that was starting to get darker.

They were saying some stuff. I heard everything.

"So.. Where were we?" Margaret asked.

Mordecai smiled. They sat on the grass. Mordecai suddenly started feeling sad. I think he was remembering of the day when Margaret said "no" to him when he asked her to be his girlfriend.

"Mordecai? What's wrong?" Margaret asked, worried.

"I... I don't want to remember that day at the Steak me Amadeus restaurant. It was the worst day of my life." Mordecai looked away, sadly.

Margaret put her hand on his cheek.

"Hey. It's okay now." She said. "Nothing will ever tear us apart again." She smiled. "I swear."

Mordecai looked at her again.

"Everything is okay, now, Mordecai." Margaret said.

Mordecai held her hands. He looked at the sky for a while. Then he looked at Margaret. He sighed, and he said:

"Margaret..."

"Yes?"

"... Will you be my girlfriend?"

Margaret smiled at him. I noticed that she started crying. Mordecai cried too.

"Yes, dude. Yes." Margaret said, crying, but happily.

She hugged Mordecai tightly.

"I love you so much, Margaret." He said, sobbing.

"Me too.."

They kissed while the sun was going down. Thomas looked at me. I think he also cried. Well, a little bit. I also kind of cried.

I was so glad for Mordecai and Margaret. Their love was a **_true_** love. They never stopped loving each other. They can't tear apart. They were meant for each other.

Thomas hugged me, noticing that I began to cry more.

"Come on. Let's go." He said. "I think they need some time alone. And we also need to be alone..."

I looked at him. I nodded, agreeing with him.

"Okay." I said.

We got out of the bush, leaving Mordecai and Margaret having some time together. Thomas and I went to a place of the Park that I've never been in. There was the perfect view to see the sun. Thomas and I sat on the grass. We hugged each other again. We stared at the sky, that was getting darker as the time passed. Thomas kissed me.

"You mean a lot for me, CJ." He said.

"You too." I smiled.

We stayed at that place in the Park for a long time. Then, at about 7:30 p.m, the moon rised. The sky was dark. The stars and the moon were shining, iluminating the trees and the grass. I've never seen such a beautiful night.

Thomas and I left the Park at about 8:00 p.m. We went to my house, by car.

We got into my house. We ate some candies while watching the Futurama maraton. We were hugging each other on my sofa.

After a long time watching TV, Thomas asked:

"What if we went on a date tomorrow?"

"A date?"

"I mean, a _real_ date. Like when you and Mordecai had."

I thought for a while. I didn't want to. I was afraid of something bad happening AGAIN. I mean, what if a russian or american spy find Thomas? What if Thomas died? Mordecai nearly died in our real date. I didn't want something bad happening to Thomas. If he died, I wouldn't know what to do with my life... Thinking about that was saddening me.

Thomas noticed that I was feeling sad.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's just... Mordecai nearly died when we had our real date." I sighed. "I'm afraid of something bad happening again."

"But nothing bad will happen, I swear."

"But what if the spies found you?" I kinda screamed. I was so worried about Thomas. "What if they killed you?!"

He didn't answer. He was looking at me, worried about my state.

"CJ..." He said.

I looked away. I was almost crying. I really didn't want to have a real date with Thomas. I didn't want him to die. I almost lost Mordecai. I wouldn't lose Thomas either.

He hugged me.

"CJ, be calm." He said. "I swear things will be fine."

"How are you so sure about that?"

"Don't be pessimistic. The spies haven't found me in the last days, which surprised me."

"What if they found you in our date?" I said, a bit angry. "I just don't want you to die, OKAY?!"

"I won't be murdered on the night of our date. Please, don't think about that... I swear, nothing is going to happen with me."

I looked away, sadly. Thomas got quiet, and he tried to concentrate on the TV. I was staring at my M&M's.

At about 10:50 p.m, Thomas said:

"I.. I think I should go now. I mean, you have to work tomorrow and stuff.."

I didn't answer. I was still upset as I was remembering when Mordecai almost died. I didn't want the same thing to happen with Thomas.

"... Alright then." Thomas said. He kissed my cheek before leaving. "Good night."

He opened the door. But then, he said:

"CJ... Don't think about it. I'm not sure if something will happen, but you aren't sure about it either. Nothing will happen to me.."

I was still quiet.

"Just.. just think about it, okay?" He said. "I don't want you to feel like this."

I nodded, but I didn't look at him. He sighed.

"Good night, CJ... Please, think about what I've told you." He said.

He closed the door. I stayed on the sofa, while staring at the TV. I turned it off after a while. I went to bed.

_I can't let Thomas die.. _I thought. I even cried a little.


	15. Thomas and I sleep together

**Yeah, I know that the title of this chapter is weird... Just saying, there's nothing uh.. like "that", if you know what I mean xD**

* * *

><p>In the next day, I was still sad because of yesterday. I was really afraid of something bad happening on our real date.<p>

I had a day off, so I spent the whole morning at my house.

At about 12:45 p.m, I decided to go to the Coffee Shop. I needed advices again.

Eileen saw me when I arrived. She looked at me, worried. I think she noticed that I was feeling sad and concerned.

"CJ, what happened?" She asked. "You don't seem okay."

I sat on a chair.

"Thomas wants to go with me on... a real date." I said.

"Why is it bad? I think it's great that he wants to have a romantic date with you."

"It's just... I'm afraid of something bad happening again." I sighed. "I mean, I almost lost Mordecai after that guy tried to kill him. What if... what if a spy found Thomas? What if he died?.. I don't want to lose him either, Eileen. I really don't want to."

She didn't answer. She looked at me, making a worried face. I began to cry a little.

"I.. I don't want anything bad to happen with him." I said. "If Thomas died... I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

"CJ, I... I think you.. you guys should have a romantic date."

"But-"

"Don't be pessimistic." She interrupted me. "You don't know if something is _actually_ going to happen."

"I just don't want to lose him."

"I know that... But you should at least try. I swear nothing will happen to him."

She sat next to me.

"Be positive." She said. "I know that your real date with Thomas would be amazing."

Eileen tried to smile at me. I looked away, thinking about what she said. I also remembered of what Thomas told me yesterday.

"I.. I'll think about it.." I said.

"Okay. I hope you guys go on a romantic date."

I got some coffee and I left. Thomas sent me a message:

"CJ? I hope you're okay. :-( Did you think about the date?"

I didn't text him back. I needed more time to think.

* * *

><p>Thomas tried to call me twice. I didn't answer his calls. I spent a long time in my bedroom, thinking about the date.<p>

_What should I do?_ I thought. _I don't want Thomas to die. However, I really want to have a romantic date with him... Ugh.. I don't want to lose him.._

I started eating some Skittles ( whenever I'm nervous, I start eating candies... I can't explain why ) while staring at the wall. Then I looked at my phone, which kept ringing. Thomas was still trying to call me.

I sighed._ I... I guess I should try to be optimistic._ I thought.

I finally answered Thomas' call.

"Hey CJ.. Sorry for calling you a lot." He said. "I was worried about you, and you didn't answer my messages... Are you feeling better now?"

"It's fine.. Well.. I've been thinking about our real date the whole day."

"And did you get in any conclusion?"

I sighed.

"Yes." I said. "I guess I should give it a try. I just hope nothing bad will happen."

"Nothing bad will tear us apart." He said, referring to Margaret, when she was talking to Mordecai yesterday. "Can I go to your house?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Bye."

I hung up. Then I went to the living room. I tried to watch an old cartoon called "The Rugrats" for a while.

* * *

><p>Thomas finally arrived.<p>

"Hey.. What's up?" He asked.

"I guess I'm feeling better.."

He sat next to me. He gave me a hug.

"So do you want to have a romantic date with me?" He asked.

"Yes... I just don't want you to die."

"I won't be killed." He kissed my cheek. "I swear."

We hugged for a while, until Thomas noticed that I was watching The Rugrats.

"The Rugrats? Do you watch it?" He asked, surprised.

"... Yeah.. It's for kids, but I enjoy it."

"That's great! I love this show. I thought it would never be aired again on TV!"

I smiled at him. Then we watched that show together. Thomas put his arm around me. I blushed a little, but I was comfortable with that.

After the Rugrats' episode finished, Thomas switched to another channel. That movie called "300" was being aired. I never watched it, though. I heard that it's really violent, but the story and the acting is good.

It was in the beginning. Suddenly, Leonidas ( I think that's how he's called ) yelled:

"THIS IS SPARTA!"

I laughed a bit. Probably because of the numerous memes that people made using that scene.

* * *

><p>The movie finally finished. It was 8:50 p.m. At least the next day was going to be Saturday.<p>

"So.. Thomas." I said. "When do you want the romantic date to happen?"

"Hmm... I was thinking about tomorrow, since you never get busy on weekends."

_Tomorrow already?_ I thought.

"Wow, I think it's too fast." I said.

"I know. I admit that I've been waiting for that day the whole week..."

"... Hmm... Okay.. I guess."

He smiled at me.

"If you don't feel comfortable with that, it's fine." He said. "I would be really happy if we had a romantic date, but if you don't want to, I understand."

I wanted to make him happy. I liked to. I noticed that he was kinda upset because we weren't having our real date. I felt bad. I suddenly felt like I was being selfish...

"Thomas.." I said. "I want to have a romantic date with you. I just don't want you to die."

"Just because something bad happened once, doesn't mean that it will happen again." He held my hand.

I didn't answer. I realized that he was right.

"You... You're right." I said.

"Do you want to go on a real date?"

I looked away for a while. Then I sighed and I said:

"Yes.."

He smiled at me. I smiled at him too.

"So, tomorrow?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Tomorrow." I said.

We kept watching TV. At midnight, he was feeling sleepy.

"Hey... I should go home. I'm really tired." He said.

"Why don't you... uh.. sleep here?"

I covered my mouth, embarassed. He looked at me.

"Would you mind?" He asked.

"I uh.. if you want to.."

"But... in the s-same bed?" He asked, embarassed.

I blushed even more.

"Uhhhhh..." I said.

"I can sleep on the couch. Or if you have a mattress.."

"No, no... Please. My bed is more comfortable. And it's pretty cold tonight."

_What the hell am I saying?_ I though, facepalming.

"Uh.. okay then." He said, blushing.

I went to the bathroom to change my clothes. I put my pyjamas. Then I brushed my teeth.

"I hope you don't mind if I wear pyjamas." I said.

"It's alright."

He started blushing a little.

"Don't you mind if we sleep in the same bed... together?" He asked, embarassed.

"Not at all.." I blushed. I didn't want to be mean with him, so... I just let him sleep with me.

I turned off the lights, and I laid on the bed with him. I blushed a lot. I tried to stay away from him. We were both looking away.

When I was almost sleeping, Thomas asked:

"What if I hugged you?"

I blushed.

"I... okay." I sighed.

"I promise I won't do anything but that."

He hugged me. I felt really embarassed. I never slept with someone like that. I actually enjoyed the hug, but I was still feeling nervous.

Then I fell asleep.


	16. Real Date

I woke up at 8:30 a.m. Thomas was still hugging me. He looked so cute when he slept.

I got up, trying to not wake Thomas. I went to the bakery to buy some bread and I made the breakfast. When everything was ready, at 9:45 p.m, I woke him up.

"Thomas?" I said.

"Whaaaat?"

"Wake up, sleepy goat." I kissed his forehead.

I noticed that he smiled.

"Just five more minutes." He said.

"No, you should get up."

"Aaaalright."

He got up.

"What do we have for breakfast?" He asked.

"Bread, eggs, coffee.. Nothing special."

We went to my kitchen, and we sat together. I drank some coffee and Thomas ate some bread.

* * *

><p>After having some breakfast, Thomas said:<p>

"I have to leave. I need to see how's my smoking now. I also will call the restaurant to see if we can make a reservation."

"Okay."

"See you later."

He hugged me and he left. I washed the dishes, took a shower, and I went to the Coffee Shop. I wanted to talk to Eileen.

"Hey Eileen." I said.

"Hi. So, how's your relationship with Thomas going?"

"Fine. I decided that we are going to have our real date."

"Really? That's great! I hope you guys have fun!"

I smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

"Want me to get a dessert for him again? Or maybe I could bake a cake."

"I don't think it's necessary."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I mean, it would be cool if you got a delicious dessert, but Rigby would be jealous. He really likes your food."

She giggled.

"Yeah, true." She said. "He kept asking me to bake stuff for him, like a cake and stuff. He even asked me to make that chocolate-covered waffle cake, even though I wasn't the one who made it. "

"Haha, I remember that." I laughed.

"He now eats everything I bake. I didn't know he thought I was a good cooker."

"He does. He **always** told me and Mordecai that your food is awesome."

Eileen giggled, blushing a little.

"It's true." I said.

"Haha, that's great." She blushed more.

"Just asking: when are _you_ guys having a real date?"

She blushed EVEN more.

"I'm just messing with you." I said, laughing. She laughed, too.

* * *

><p>I left the Coffee Shop, at 2:30 p.m, since Eileen and I talked for a long time. I went to the shopping mall. I couldn't use my pink dress, that I used in the real date I had with Mordecai, because it was cut and stuff.<p>

I needed to buy a new dress.

I looked at all of the stores. Most of the dresses didn't impress me or they were too expensive. Finally, after two hours, I found a beautiful dress, and it wasn't expensive. It was a blue dress. It was the perfect size for me. My mom always said that I looked nice whenever I wore blue clothes and stuff.

Then I bought some donuts, because I was kinda hungry. Then, my phone rang. It was Thomas. He sent me a message:

"Hey. I could reserve a table in that restaurant 'Bistro en le Parc'."

"Great :-) When are we going to meet?"

"At 8:30 p.m."

"Alright. I've got to go now, though." I texted.

"Okay. Bye."

"See ya."

After eating some chocolate donuts and taking a look at the geek store, I went home. I watched some TV, because I was bored. Then I took another shower. I wore my new blue dress. It looked really good in me. I also took a jacket, if the weather gets colder or something.

I texted Thomas:

"I'm almost ready. :-)"

"Great." He answered. "I'm almost ready, too. I won't get late, I promise."

"Okay, I hope so."

* * *

><p>I wore my black shoes, and I took my car keys. I got into my car and I drove away. It was 7:55 p.m. I left home a bit early because I knew that the traffic was terrible. When I was still driving, Eileen called me.<p>

"Hey CJ." She said.

"Hi. Could I call you another time? I'm driving right now."

"Oh really? Sorry."

"It's alright. I'm going to that fancy restaurant with Thomas."

"Oh, that's great! I hope you have fun!"

"Thanks, Eileen. I will call you later." I said.

"Okay, bye."

I hung up. After thirty minutes ( Like I said, the traffic was terrible ), I finally arrived. I got into the restaurant, and I told one of the waiters which table was mine. I went to my table, and I saw that Thomas was already there. He was wearing a smoking, and he was also wearing the sombrero and the fake moustache. He was drinking some water. He almost choked when he saw me. I laughed a bit when I saw his sombrero.

"Hey Thomas." I said, smiling.

He looked at me, enchanted.

_Wow, my mom was totally right._ I thought, giggling a bit.

"Er, huh... Hi." He said, nervously. He was blushing a lot.

I sat on a chair.

"Doesn't the restaurant prohibit big hats?" I asked, pointing at his sombrero.

"The waiters didn't say anything. They just looked at me, almost laughing at the sombrero."

We laughed a bit.

"Do you want to order anything? The menu is here already." He said.

He gave me the menu.

"Sure." I answered.

Thomas kept staring at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, laughing a bit.

He blushed again.

"Er... uh... You look... great." He said. "No, not great... **amazing**."

I giggled.

"Haha, well, thank you." I said.

Thomas smiled at me.

"You also look cool." I said. "Even with the sombrero."

He laughed a bit.

"Come on, let's order something." He said. "I'm so hungry."

We shared the menu, since there was only one on our table. I don't really drink alcohol, but we ordered some champagne, and some food that I've never heard about. It was delicious - even though it was a bit too expensive. At least both Thomas and I were paying the bill.

I looked around to see if there was anyone suspicious seeing Thomas in the restaurant. He noticed that I was looking around.

"Hey." He said. "Don't worry. I know that you're afraid of any agent or something waiting to kill me, but nothing will happen to me."

I looked at him, a bit worried.

"Don't be scared." He said, putting his hand on my cheek. "Nothing bad happened."

"At least not for now."

"Don't be pessimistic, CJ. Aren't you happy that we're having dinner in a cool restaurant?"

I was happy. I really was. I just didn't want the same thing, that happened in my first real date, to happen again.

"I am.. Of course I am." I said.

"Then don't think negative. Think _positive_."

I nodded.

"Okay." I said. "Sorry."

"It's alright."

Then we talked about heroes movies, like Guardians of the Galaxy, Spider-Man and Captain America. We were big fans of the Marvel movies.

I even mentioned the fact that I used to make fun of Rigby because he was a raccoon, like Rocket from Guardians of the Galaxy.

We ordered a wonderful dessert, and again, I didn't know how it was called. These fancy foods I never heard of, or the names are so difficult to pronounce.

When we finished the dessert, we paid the bill together.

We stayed at the restaurant a little more because we still didn't finish the champagne. We kept talking about geek stuff ( we always talked, to be honest ).

Then, we finally finished the champagne.

"So..." Thomas said. "Where do you want to go?"

I then had a wonderful idea. I looked outside, by a window that was near to us. The sky had only a few clouds. The stars and the moon were shining.

"I want to take you to a place." I said.

"Okay." He smiled.

We stood up, and we left. We got in my car, and we drove away. We arrived at the Park.

"Why are we on the Park?" He asked.

"There's a beautiful place here. It's really romantic."

We got out of the car, and we walked together, until we found that place. Mordecai and I went there, when we were dating. There was a small lake, and the moon was reflecting on the water. The trees were being iluminated by the lighting of the moon and the stars.

"...Wow." Thomas said.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, it is." He said. "Not as beautiful as you, of course."

I giggled, and blushed a little.

We stared at the moon for a while. Then Thomas took off the sombrero and the fake moustache, since nobody was around. He looked so... handsome when he was wearing smoking without using his mexican stuff. I blushed a little.

"CJ, you are looking amazing with that dress." He said.

"You said that like five times." I laughed a bit.

"I know. I just really liked your dress."

"Yeah, I noticed that you stared at me sometimes.."

He looked away, chuckling and blushing. I giggled again.

"You're so cute." I said.

"You're too."

We hugged each other. Then we looked at the sky again.

"Huh, CJ.. I.." He said. "I forgot something in your car."

"Really? What's it?"

"Uh, something..." He said, nervously. I looked at him, suspicious. But I shrugged, and I gave him the car keys.

"I'll be back soon." He said.

He ran really fast.

_What's wrong with him?_ I thought, suspicious.

I waited for him, looking at the messages that Eileen sent me. She asked how was the date going. Then I just kept texting her.

A few minutes later, Thomas finally came back. He was sweating, and he was hiding something behind his back.

"Hey, uh.. sorry for the late. I didn't remember where I put my cellphone, so I took a while to find it." He said.

"It's okay."

I looked at the trees. Thomas was looking at the moon. We didn't talk anything for a while.

"CJ." Thomas said.

I looked at him.

"Well... You know that you mean a lot for me, right?"

"Of course."

"Good. Well.. You're the.. most perfect girl I've ever seen." He blushed a bit. "I never met such a cool girl who liked the same things as I did. The girls I dated before judged me for liking these cartoons like The Rugrats, Rocko's Modern Life, Spongebob... You're really funny, you have a good heart and you're kind to people."

I looked at him, enchanted by his words.

"I really like your style. You're a geek, just like me. I really love that. You're different from all of the girls I met before." He said. "You don't judge me for liking romantic movies, and stuff..."

We were gazing in each other's eyes.

"CJ..." He said. "I've got something for you."

Then he gave me a present.

"For me?.." I asked.

"Yes. I hope you like it."

I opened it. It was a little baby Groot doll.

"Oh my god." I said. "Thomas, I... I always wanted one of these! I thought they were expensive!"

He smiled.

"I spent almost all of the money I had just to buy it for you." He said.

"Oh my... Thanks so much.." I said, hugging him.

"You're welcome. And I bought it to show how much I love you. I also want to ask you something..."

I looked at him.

"CJ..." He held my hands. "Will you be my official girlfriend?"

I started crying a bit.

"Yes.." I said. "Yes."

I hugged him again.

"I love you so much. You don't have any idea." I said.

"I love you even more."

We looked at each other. Then we kissed. It was a _very_ long kiss.

I've never been so happy before. Nothing ruined my date with Thomas. The date was _**wonderful**_. It was the best night in my life.

I loved Thomas so much. He was the sweetest and funniest guy I've ever known.

Now everything ended up well - Mordecai and Margaret were now together; Margaret and I became friends; I was still Mordecai's friend; and now I started dating the guy of my dreams.

_***The End.***_

* * *

><p><strong>Unfortunately, now the story ended. :( It was so fun writing it...<strong>

**However, I hope you liked reading it! Thanks for the nice reviews! I'm now working on the Mordaret fanfiction, and I might write some Rigleen or Kyndy oneshots in the future! :-)**


End file.
